Tamed Wings
by A-Giant-Fan
Summary: Sequel to "Lone Wings". Now a friend to miraculous hero Raven months after their last meetup, Marinette finds that his return to Paris brings not only a pair of new superheroes with their own miraculous powers, but a villain who hopes that teaming up with HawkMoth can bring "order" to Paris - and that means trouble for Ladybug, Chat Noir, newcomer Queen Bee and their new allies!
1. A Dangerous Dancer?

It was a small dance studio in the twenty-first district of Paris, much smaller than she was used to. She had done all her stretches and exercises already, and since she was the only one in the room of mirror she took the time to practice her flexibility and personal performances before the show in a few days. They'd told her she couldn't, that she was too tall, too square for dance, but she had proved them wrong.

"Pirro, the music."

A small white Kwami with tiny wings and bright blue eyes pirouetted over to the CD player on the stool by the door and pressed it on, unleashing an array of violins and pianos. The small creature admired as her partner raised her thick arms over her head and spun on the tip of her toes. Her dark skin made the sparkles on her bright blue shirt and white tights shine as she leapt across the room. "So beautiful, Beatrice."

"I know," she replied as she spun on one foot, her hair neatly kept up in a braided bun with her special bird-shaped hairclip, "but not beautiful enough." She took to the air as though she could fly without wings. "So where can we find him?"

"Him? Oh," Pirro did her own little dance on the top of the player, "if you want to meet Nooroo then we'll have to find a way of luring his partner out, and what better way than by using the very thing he manipulates?"

Beatrice reached her head back in a graceful pose. "Negative emotions. I must locate a source of sadness or anger and use it as a beacon." The music led into a crescendo as she tiptoed along the floor. "Repeat our plan, Pirro."

"I've repeated it a dozen times already!"

"Do not disobey me."

Pirro sighed and crossed her arms. "We find HawkMoth, form an alliance and use his powers to bring order to Paris, then the world."

"There must always be order," Beatrice murmured to herself as the music began to slow, "father was always right. Unless order is achieved chaos will continue to rule."

"Your father isn't here anymore."

The music stopped, and she froze in a position of contemplation. "Father is never gone, Pirro."

"Beatrice…"

She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "Play the music again. It must be perfect."

"This is the fifth time today."

"Again."

Pirro pressed the button and sat on the player, watching her partner twirl and leap, lost in her own world. The performance of the small but extremely elite dancing school was only a couple days away, but she was more than ready. Ready to perform. Ready to fight.

Ready to meet HawkMoth.

* * *

 **~THAT AFTERNOON~**

 _Dear Marinette Dupain-Cheng,_

 _Greetings. I understand that we have not had any contact over these last few months (three now) but I have been informed by my colleagues that with our work in Paris coming up quite shortly, I should speak to you once again. We will be setting up our equipment at the stadium on Thursday, so if you'd like to speak further do arrive after noon but before mid-afternoon. My colleagues are eager to become acquainted with you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Oscar Smith_

 _P.S There will be NO comments about my current work._

Marinette folded the letter and slipped it back into her purse, nuzzled beside Tikki as she walked into the entrance of the Parisian stadium. "How exciting," she remarked to the Kwami, "it has felt too long since we talked with Oscar."

"So you're okay with seeing him again?"

"Sure, Tikki. I mean, yes, he's obnoxious and way too stubborn for his own good, as well as a know-it-all and terrible with teamwork, but he's a fellow miraculous holder. He's also kept our secret all these months despite knowing next to nothing about us, so…I trust him. Not like I trust Chat Noir, though."

"Even though he knows your secret identity but Chat doesn't?"

"…We're gonna be late if we keep chatting away like this." Marinette walked into the stadium to find a stage being set up and staff walking around with clipboards. "Whoa, is there a concert happening tonight?"

"Tomorrow night, actually."

"A-Adrien," she spun around as her classmate walked up behind her, smiling ear to ear, "w-what are you doing here?!"

"Security let me through after they found out who my father was," he averted his gaze and rubbed the back of his head guiltily, "and I sort of didn't stop them. I've been a huge fan of _Dragon Hop_ for a while now, and when I found out they were holding a show at the stadium…uh, well, here I am. W-What about you, Marinette?"

She pulled the letter out and handed it to him. "And old friend invited me to come and see him. I guess he's one of the stagehands now."

"How exciting!"

 _That's…just what I said…WE'RE CONNECTING!_

"Mr. Agreste?" A young woman in all black walked over to them. "Security told me you'd be looking around. Welcome. And you," she glanced at Marinette, "must be Oscar's friend. He told me to tell you that he's behind the stage, reconfiguring the sound system."

Marinette turned to Adrien, unable to ignore the joy in his eyes. "Would you like me to introduce you to Oscar, Adrien?"

"R-Really?! Great," he took her hand, "lead the way!"

 _I don't think I can. My legs have suddenly become jelly._

She just managed to walk beside him over to the stage and around the corner, where an array of computers were lined up, wires trampling the grass below. It only took a few second before she recognized her old ally, dark curls falling over tanned skin as he worked in a grey shirt and dark jeans. "Over here, Oscar," she waved, "long time no see!"

Oscar turned, wearing a new pair of black chestnut frames over his eyes. He signalled them to join him by the computer. "All seems well with you," he said with a straight face, "and welcome to my new job."

 **I never thought people would enjoy "Lone Wings" so much, since it was just something I was writing on the side of preparing other stories and wasn't putting too much time into it. I'm glad it went so well with you guys, though, and so I thought they, since Oscar didn't get much time to know Marinette, why not write a sequel? And don't worry, there are new heroes and villains, too, so it's sure to be a ride! Also, yes, I do believe Adrien can be a fan boy when he wants to.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	2. Frenemy Banter

"How lucky, Oscar," Marinette took in all the buttons and switches on the computers' consoles, "you get paid to do work behind the scenes. On a _team_ ," she winked, "enjoying it?"

It was a delightful upgrade to the Oscar she had met three months earlier. Sure, he was clearly still the serious, no joking around civilian identity of the miraculous hero Raven from New York, but there was a lighter tone to the way he looked at her and Adrien.

 _He probably won't admit, but I can tell he's happier._

He studied her smirk and Adrien's excited gaze. "I wouldn't say _enjoy_. Tolerate is a more appropriate term to use here."

 _Knew it._

"So tell me," Adrien asked, "where did you two meet?"

 _We can't go telling Adrien Agreste that we teamed up with Chat Noir to take down a Minotaur. I'd never get a date with him then!_

Oscar seemed to have an answer planned out for such questions. "I made a trip here a couple months ago and bought some goods at her bakery. She showed me the Eiffel Tower and gave me a quick tour."

He smiled at her. "Sounds just like the lovable Marinette I've come to know…hey, you okay? Your cheeks are looking a little red."

 _Marinette does not compute._

"Oscar, Oscar, Oscar," an energetic voice called out from the stage, "Oscar, Oscar, Oscar, Oscar, Oscar, Oscar, Oscar, Oscar, Oscar-"

"I'm down here, Maggie," he snapped back, "quiet down before the community starts complaining!"

A brunette about their age in a knee length, open shoulder carmine dress jumped off the stage and ran over beside them, filled with so much energy she could have powered the city for a month. "Whoa," she grinned, brushing the bangs out of her face and looking them over with bright green eyes, "you have other friends, Oscar? Why didn't you tell us?!" She kicked her huge hiking boots together and started to separate streaked blonde strands of hair from brown with her pinky. "Hi, I'm Maggie, obviously, because I'm the only Maggie here and it's really nice to meet you and-"

"I didn't tell you because I knew you'd act like this," Oscar groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Maggie, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng and her friend-"

"Adrien Agreste," he quickly answered before blushing, "I-I mean, sorry to interrupt, but…wow, I've always wanted to meet you, Maggie."

"You have? That's so sweet!" She wrapped her arms around him in a big hug. "Nice to meet you too, model boy!"

 _Must…contain…jealousy…_

"And Marinette," she let Adrien go and shook her hand, "cool, both our names start with M! And I love your hair! Pigtails are so cute! I need to start putting my hair up in pigtails, right, Oscar?"

He didn't answer. "Thank you," Marinette immediately felt a pang of guilt for her envy, "so, are you the one performing?"

"Yup. I'm the hop part of _Dragon Hop_ ," she gestured to the stage, "my partner Carolyn is practicing her dance moves."

"Maggie," Oscar pointed to the steps up onto the stage, "go introduce Adrien to Carolyn and let me talk with Marinette for a few minutes before lunch break, okay?"

"Sure," she took Adrien's hand and dragged him behind her, "but we'll be waiting for you!"

"Hold on," Marinette turned to Oscar, "I thought you were just another stagehand. Are you…oh," she stifled a laugh as he gave her a look, "you're a singer?!"

"I'm pretty sure I told you to have no comments about my work in the letter I sent."

"Yeah, but who sends letters nowadays? Ever heard of an email?"

"Are we going to chat like old friends or bicker like old enemies?"

She smirked. "Your choice, bird brain."

He guided her away from the computers to a quiet part of the stadium, letting other stagehands pass by. "Don't worry about your friend," he remarked, "Maggie and Carolyn have no desires to get too close with fans."

"W-What made you think I w-was worried?!"

"Something known as a pair of eyes. So, any progress here in Paris? I hear there's a third hero around now, another part of your team."

"Oh, right," she rolled her eyes, "Queen Bee."

 _What's there to say? She can fly and has a great right throw, but she's also full of herself and a major diva. Worst of all, she's been flirting with Adrien more than Lila whenever they meet up, and there's nothing I can do about it, and it makes my skin break out into the same shade as my Ladybug costume!_

"I can see it's a sore subject," he said, "so let's move onto progress regarding HawkMoth. Do you have a location yet?"

"Not an exact place, but we've concluded that he has to be in this district of Paris from all the akuma attacks."

"Obviously…I mean," he caught her pout, "good work. Great progress. You've nearly got him, even if you don't at all."

"Look, I know you don't take him seriously, but he's hurt a lot of people."

"He sticks people in circus outfits only to lose them when you make a random object. Yes, that _doesn't_ sound like a Sunday morning cartoon."

 _Grrrrrrrrr-_

Music came from the stage. "So," she glanced at the stagehands taking recordings, "how'd you get this gig, anyway? No offence, but it doesn't seem like something you'd choose on your own accord."

"It wasn't," he told her as the music grew louder, "Maggie and Carolyn made me join. They threatened to set me up on a dozen dates if I didn't agree to come, and it does keep us closer together."

"Aw."

"It's not like that, Marinette."

"Sure it isn't. Who's your favourite," she nudged him, "and were any of these dates involved with them?"

"Marinette," he put a hand on her shoulder, "Maggie and Carolyn are more than employers, but not in that way."

"Don't be shy, Oscar-"

"They're my miraculous hero partners."

"…What?"

He took his turn to smirk. "Maggie and Carolyn are fellow superheroes, and we've formed a New York team."

 **Two chapters today to give you guys a better feel of the story to come. So, Oscar's got a team, Oscar's got a team! Two new heroes for him to introduce to ladybug and Chat Noir! And yes, I've decided to include Queen Bee in this story because I wanted to be able to try and write her with that new top weapon that was revealed somewhere on twitter. I haven't put the real Volpina in because I wanted to keep the number of heroes to a minimum while still making it fresh. I hope you guys come to like Maggie and Carolyn's characters as much as I have.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	3. Go, Adrien, Go Adrien, GO!

_…A New York superhero team…!_

"Congratulations," she wanted to hug him, "I knew you'd find friends back home! And you actually get along with them…for the most part?"

Wiing, his small Kwami with tiny black wings, popped up onto his shoulder. "For the most part," he answered as Tikki poked her head out of the purse, "but let's remember…Oscar's a real piece of work himself." The Kwamis giggled as Oscar frowned, trying to keep from making his own pouty face. "Admit it, Oscar, you're not a people's person."

"I wouldn't say that," Tikki countered, "think back to when the Minotaur attacked. The way you tried to talk to him as a person rather than a criminal was a great show of your character."

"Touché," the Kwami shrugged, "now if only he could talk like that to people who aren't trying to tear down giant towers."

"I have more social skills than that," Oscar said, "You make me sound so cold."

"Your favourite season is winter. How much more do I have to say?"

"I want to meet them," Marinette ran to the stage, "anyone willing to work with you has my respect!" She skipped up every other step and onto the stage, only to freeze at the sight of three performers. "…Uh…"

Maggie stood beside a thin girl with a messy top knot over waist length red hair, wearing a green, circular flounce sleeved shirt and beige cutlet pants. Rocking out on one of their guitars was Adrien, who slid to his knees as they applauded. "Amazing," Maggie awed, "and this is your first time? Brilliant!"

"I must say," The girl who Marinette assumed to be Carolyn smiled, "you've got a certain technique about you, Mr. Agreste."

Adrien was grinning and brushing bangs out of his face until he caught Marinette and Oscar behind her staring. He nearly dropped the guitar, fumbling to keep his cheeks from going any redder. "U-U-Uh, I-I was just…h-helping them check if t-they were in tune…"

"Don't be ashamed," Carolyn took the guitar and placed it back on its stand behind Maggie, "you have a gift."

"S-She's right," Marinette hoped she wasn't blushing as hard as he was, "you rock, Adrien!" She even gave him a thumbs up for support.

"Carolyn, Maggie," Oscar came up beside her, "I'd like to introduce you to Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Her family runs a small bakery beside their school. Now that you've seen that I have real friends outside of the city, can we stop with the date threats?"

"It's nice to meet you," Carolyn smiled, "I do hope to try some of your delicious baked goods before the concert tomorrow night."

"I'd be glad to make you some cupcakes! Though," Marinette tapped the side of her head, "I don't think I've heard of _Dragon Hop_ before. Are you a new group?"

"They just started performances in New York," Adrien explained, "but are starting a world tour soon that's sure to strike a chord with every country. It's such an honor to meet you both," he chuckled, "and thanks for the autograph."

"So tell me," Maggie spun over to Marinette, "what do you do for fun?"

"Well, I like to design clothing and accessories."

"A fashion designer?! YES," she took her hand and danced around with her, "YES!"

"Y-Yes?"

"Everyone," she yelled out across the stadium, gaining the attention of everyone inside, "I found someone to make costumes for the show tomorrow!"

Great applause erupted as Marinette stumbled back into Oscar. "W-W-W-What?! Costume designing?! I-I don't have nearly enough materials for something like that!"

"But I do," Adrien grinned, "at least, I can get the materials from my father. We can do this, Marinette! We-er, you, can create the best outfits for the concert."

 _We. He said we_ , she sighed with hands against her chest, _wow…oh…oh!_

"I-I need to get to work," she scrambled around the stage, "quickly, Carolyn, Maggie, we need measurements!"

"And Oscar," Carolyn gently turned her to face him, "since we perform on stage together. I must say, blue really suits him."

 _…I'm thinking lots and lots of ruffles, ribbons and sparkles._

"I'm going to go home and get as many materials as I can gather," Adrien hopped down from the stage, "I'll have Natalie bring me to the bakery as fast as I can!"

"Now that he's gone," Oscar led the girls down the stairs, "Carol, Maggie, may I formally introduce Ladybug."

"Really?! Ah," Maggie hugged her, "I've always wanted to meet you! I've looked up to you for so long, and when I became a-"

Carol pat the top of her head. "Oh, right," Maggie lowered her voice, "when I became a superhero, I dreamed of teaming up with you sometime."

"Let's talk away from the others," Oscar sighed as they walked out of the stadium, "and before our bodyguards see us leaving the premises."

"We'll head to my house," Marinette looked around the road, "but how can we be sure people won't stop us? You're famous after all, right?"

"Your friend over exaggerated our fame," Oscar told her as they started down the sidewalk, "we're just a small time group."

"Small time groups don't travel from New York to Paris, France for a concert, Oscar."

"Carolyn's family has a lot of connections, and her mother is friends with quite a few media outlets around here."

"It's nice being able to come to Paris," she brushed her red hair back, "and I can sense such a beautiful presence around us."

Marinette cocked an eyebrow. "Presence?"

"It's amazing," Maggie squealed, "Carolyn can sense when ghosts are around! She's totally into the paranormal!"

 _Hope that doesn't get in the way of performances. Can a ghost boo you offstage?_

She was about to inquire about her curiosities when a scream came from around the stadium. The group ran to the corner and rounded it to find people running away in terror. "Oh my," Carolyn gasped, "we've found a presence far stronger than any I've ever felt before!"

 _…I don't believe it._

 **What could it be? What's haunting the streets of Paris now? Perhaps a couple of superheroes are going to have to suit up to find out! So yeah, I hope you guys are enjoying my OC's, because I wanted to team Oscar up with people who were the exact opposite of his personality, someone super energetic and someone a little too relaxed. Also, fun fact...I usually just come up with OC names on the spot. Raven's alter ego didn't even have a name until I wrote him into the second last chapter of "Lone Wings" XD**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	4. Dragon Hop Takes Flight

Ghost. Paris was under attack by ghosts. At least, that's the only way Marinette could explain what she and the others were watching. "T-They're floating all on their own!"

"Not just floating," Oscar added, "moving and pestering innocent civilians."

Dresses, shirts, pants and shoes were walking and flying around like an army of invisible people, smacking Parisians and stealing away their purses and wallets. It didn't take long for a couple of summer gowns to take notice of the group standing on the sidewalk beside the stadium. "Oh, boy," Maggie turned on her heels, "book it, guys!"

"Hold on," Carolyn grabbed the back of her dress, "perhaps I can speak to them, calm the anger of these spirits without fighting them." She took a brave step forward and held her hands out in front of her as the dresses stopped. "Listen to me, spirits. Whatever happened in your past lives that's made you so angry, know that there are other ways of communicating with the world of the living besides thievery."

For a few seconds Marinette thought that they may have been listening. That is, until they made eerie growling noises and moved towards them in a menacing manner. "Less talking," Oscar grabbed her hand, "and more running!"

Clothing all over the city was on the move, taking hundreds of dollars from people as they ran into their houses and through the streets. Luckily for Marinette and the others it gave them enough of a distraction to lose the dresses and dive in between a pair of bricked apartment buildings, where they slid in behind a large pile of boxes filled with fruit. "Come on out, Tikki," she opened her purse to let the Kwami out, "I think we may be dealing with an akuma on the loose."

"Just what I was thinking."

Wiing flew out from Oscar's shirt as he pushed a curl away from his single wing earring. "Yes," the black Kwami whooped, "we haven't had a good fight in forever."

Carolyn tapped the dragonfly on her black belt, an emerald buckle. A small, dark green Kwami with bright lime eyes and a thin black tail popped out in a meditation position. "So we are needed once again to calm those beyond the reaches of life."

"Indeed, Fluur," Carol pat his head, "I'm sorry to interrupt your ritual, but ghosts are amidst in Paris."

Maggie gestured to the right shoelace of her boot, a light brown in contrast to the black one on her left shoe. "Let's get to work, Hoppu!"

A cream coloured Kwami with black eyes and loopy rabbit ears popped into view. Then it yawned and rubbed its eyes. "Do we have to? I was having such a nice nap, too."

 _Opposites attract, I guess._

"Remember," Oscar spoke to the girls, "neither of you have worked with Ladybug, but she has more experience than the three of us. Despite her stubborn personality be sure to take notes from her performance in combat today."

" _I'm_ the stubborn one?" She made a pouty face at him. "I seem to recall a certain bird making our fight with the Minotaur more tedious than it had to be."

"We'll talk about this later," he pressed a finger against his earring, "Wiing, SPREAD OUR WINGS!"

"Tikki, SPOTS ON!"

"Hoppu, HOP TO IT!"

"Fluur, BUZZ OUT!"

Ladybug stood up beside Raven in their hero outfits as Carolyn and Maggie rose to their feet, donning their own unique costumes. "Wow," Ladybug smirked, "looking good."

Maggie wore a coffee foam brown mask and suit with a white stomach, gloves and feet, droopy brown ears hanging over her hair and a crossbow belted to her thigh with thin carrot-shaped arrows. "Call me Bunny," she winked, "hope you can keep up! I've got to be the fastest hero out there, and you should see how high I can jump!"

Carolyn's mask and suit were an even darker green than Fluur and had a glimmering sheen to them like a bug's skin. Dragonfly-shaped throwing knives were strapped to a sash around her body. "Odonata," she curtsied, "at Paris' service."

"First things first," Ladybug grabbed her yo-yo and swung the end up onto a chimney, "let's meet up with Chat Noir and Queen Bee before finding the source of these haunted pieces of clothing." She waited until Raven had hook shot the same chimney before grappling up onto the roof beside him. "How will Bunny and Odonata get up-!"

Odonata flew up despite her lack of wings, and Bunny jumped high enough to flip onto the shingles next to them. "I told you I could jump high."

"I'd say so," Ladybug slid her yo-yo open, "now let's see here. Chat Noir, are you there? We could use a hand near the stadium."

Chat's face popped up on the tiny screen. "But of course, m'lady…hold on, did you say 'we'? Because Queen Bee is here with me-"

"Hello, Ladybug," Queen Bee shoved Chat out of the shot and waved energetically at her with a big grin, "long time no see!"

 _Ugh._

"It's only been a couple days, Queen Bee."

"Yeah, a couple days since anyone has taken my good side for a photo! I'm dying over here…ooh," she peered into Chat's baton camera, "who's the caped guy behind you? He looks oddly familiar."

"This is Raven," she explained to the two of them, "and he's her with me and two other heroes, Bunny and Odonata. Meet up at the stadium so we can make a plan."

"You can count on me, Ladybug!"

"Uh," Chat grabbed the baton back, frowning, "same here. Chat and bug out."

" _Queen Bee_ , how hard is that to remember-"

Ladybug flipped the yo-yo closed. "I see," Raven said, "so that's your new partner."

"Wanna trade?"

"We can _trade_?!" Bunny waved her hand around. "Ooh, ooh, I call trading Raven in for a puppy!"

Odonata chuckled. "She can't be that bad, Ladybug. After all, she was chosen by a Kwami to become a hero with a miraculous, so there must be something in her you just haven't seen yet. Or perhaps, she has yet to show her true side."

 **Who knows what sort of changes Chloe is going to go through to become Queen Bee for the second season of the show, but I for one am excited to see her become a superhero and team up with Ladybug and Chat Noir. She's got a lot of sass and charisma that'll really help out in battle. All she needs to do is work on her attitude...hopefully...also, yes, two new outfits, two new weapons, two new names AND two new Kwamis. Gosh these guys are so much fun to design and write about!**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	5. A Graceful Getaway

Ladybug and the others swung, flew and jumped up to the top of the stadium as they waited for Chat Noir and Queen Bee to join them. Clothing continued to float around below, scaring away citizens with their ominous movements. "Crazy," Bunny watched a pair of pants try to steal a student's purse, "you deal with this stuff every day, Ladybug?"

"It can't be as crazy as the stuff you face back home."

"True, but clothing moving on its own is way up there."

Chat Noir and Queen Bee joined them a moment later. "What brings you back to Paris, Raven?"

"Work."

"…Alright, then."

"So many new heroes," Queen Bee looked Bunny and Odonata over, "don't think we can take care of our own villains?"

"On the contrary," Odonata smiled, "I'd be most pleased to see you fighting up close. I've heard much about you Parisian heroes that's to be applauded."

"Suck up."

"Of course," Bunny hopped over to Queen Bee's side, "you're such an amazing and super pretty heroine!"

"Please," she brushed her blonde pigtail back, "no need to state the obvious…though if you kept it up I wouldn't complain."

"Enough," Raven cut her short, "keep the clothing from pestering the people while Ladybug, Chat Noir and I find the source."

Odonata and Bunny nodded and jumped down to the streets. "Fine," Queen Bee flew behind them, "but don't think you can always order me around, newbie."

 _He's been around longer than you._

"I saw something while Queen Bee and I were heading this way," Chat told them as they swung over the rooftops, "it could be the akuma."

Flying by the roads gave Ladybug a clear view of the girls as they fought. Queen Bee was grabbing articles of clothing and tying them together as Bunny fired carrot arrows with her crossbow, pinning them to cars and buildings. Odonata flung her knives at them, sticking them to the streets. "Not bad for a new team, Raven."

"They can do better."

"And you, you've reached the pinnacle of perfection?"

His silence made her and Chat Noir smirk as they ran across the roofs, heading towards Marinette's school. "It was just up ahead where I saw her," he told them, "some girl in a white cape and suit."

"Wait," Raven glanced at him as they landed on the school roof, "white cape and suit? Chat Noir, I don't think you saw the akuma."

 _Slap._

A whip lashed against the roof. The trio stood and turned to find a black girl in a feathery white cape to her knees and outfit with her crystal weapon, staring at them with glistening eyes. "Greetings, Raven," she spoke with an elegant authority, "I see you've made allies."

"Swan Princess," Ladybug could feel Raven glaring her down as he spoke, "what have you done?"

"I've made my own ally."

"Don't tell me," Ladybug held her yo-yo, ready for battle, "HawkMoth?"

"He understands what can truly be done with the miraculous, and he has promised a partnership that benefits both parties."

"You know who he is?!"

She looked like she could smile, but she didn't. "Partners trust each other with the most important details of their lives. Or will you try and tell me that your partnership with Chat Noir is stronger than ours?"

 _I…we are…we may not know each other's identities, but…that doesn't mean we don't…us…_

"How convenient," Raven pushed his cape aside, "we've come to Paris for work and found the runaway villain. Give yourself up, Swan Princess, before I have to use force."

She whipped the whip back and forth in front of her. "I've felt more force from a free massage. Come at me if you must."

Placing his hook shot back on his belt he ran at her and threw a punch, which she easily dodged. Ladybug and Chat Noir kept watch for an opening as the caped heroes deflected each other's kicks and hits. "It's so smooth," Chat noticed, "they're able to read each other's movements with such precision."

"So we're going to be waiting for a chance to step in for a while?"

"Afraid so, m'lady," he winked, "though spending some quiet time with you isn't a bad thing any day of the week."

She smacked her forehead as Swan Princess and Raven proceeded to lead one another to the edge of the roof. "Tell me," he had to ask, "What can HawkMoth give you that you can't get back in America?"

"Answers. About the Kwami, about us, and about our purpose here."

"Plus he doesn't see you for the maniac you really are."

"Such a sharp tongue," she lashed her whip around his wrist, "for such a dull opponent. We're finished here, Raven." She yanked him towards her and, spinning on the spot, connected her ankle with the back of his neck. With a painful gasp he hit the roof on his stomach, and she reached down for his ear. "Shall I take a guess as to where your miraculous is?"

"Not so fast," Ladybug swung her yo-yo out, knocking Swan Princess' hand away, "you're not taking anyone's miraculous! Now tell us where the akuma is."

"You would be referring to Fashion Phantom, fantôme de la mode," Swan Princess rubbed her hand, "whom you'll have to locate on your own. I'm not here to babysit, I'm here to collect your miraculous while she creates chaos in the city."

"Did you have anything to do with her akumatization?"

"I may have given an up and coming costume designer a few unkind remarks here and there. Not that it matters anymore," she flipped out of Raven's reach as he slid to his feet, "I believe it's time to regroup and come up with a better strategy for dealing with so many of you. Until next time, heroes of Paris."

Before any of them could reach her she gracefully jumped off the roof and to the street, running almost on her toes around the building and out of sight. Raven leapt off, attempting to follow her, but Ladybug knew he had lost her when he returned empty-handed a moment later. "She's good," she would be the first to admit it, "which leaves us with only one option."

Chat shrugged. "Put out wanted posters?"

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Find the akuma and defeat them before there's any time to strategize on their part. Come on, let's go find Queen Bee and the others before Swan Princess does."

 **A new miraculous supervillain with a ballerina-like composure? Heck yes. I waned to make a sort of opposite to Raven's...well, raven-like heroism, so I chose a bird that's faced off against the raven in more than a few fairy tales, the swan. I also made her a larger girl so she can be more of an out of the ordinary dancer, a fierce warrior on and off the stage.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	6. Phantom of the Outdoor Clothes Armies

"You won't believe what I found, Ladybug!"

Ladybug, Chat Noir and Raven flipped onto a rooftop by the stadium in time to see Queen Bee carrying a young girl in a white Victorian gown over the road. "Here," she tossed her over to them, "catch and de-evilize and stuff!"

 _Bam!_

She smacked into Chat Noir, sending them to the roof in a pile of limbs. Ladybug moaned as Queen Bee flew down to them. "Can't you be a little gentler?"

"With the enemy? Please," she crossed her arms, "akumas don't deserve my attention, let alone my kindness."

She gave Raven a "you see what I'm dealing with" look as Chat Noir pinned the akuma's arms behind her back. Her long black hair was done up in a decorative bun and her gown covered her wrists and feet as dark pink makeup lined her lips, cheeks and eyes, turning her into a porcelain doll that weighed next to nothing. "Are you Fashion Phantom?"

"Of course," she gave them a sneer, "and don't think that just because you can grab me means that I'm beat. I'm Fashion _Phantom_ , after all." She phased out of Chat's grip and through the rooftop, disappearing from sight.

"What?!" Queen Bee stomped around, looking for a sign of the akuma. "She made me go through all the trouble of chasing and carrying her, and she could have escaped at any time?! The nerve of her!"

"I _could_ have," Fashion Phantom flew out of the building wall, "but I needed you all together in one place."

"Why?"

"So I could do this!" As she raised her arms an army of shirts, pants and dresses flew up behind her like a wave of cloth. "If I ruin all the clothing in Paris, then everyone will have no choice but to wear my designs! Which means that your tacky hero outfits will have to come off! And think of the money I'm making!"

The clothes flew at them, blocking their vision and tying their wrists and legs up. "Whoa-a," Ladybug tumbled to the very edge of the roof, peering at the road below, "hold on, can't we talk about this?"

" _Tacky_?! How dare you," Queen Bee squirmed around despite her legs being tied to the chimney, stopping her from flying away, "at least we don't look like my grandmother's ugly doll collection!"

 _And there goes any chance of talking this out. Thank you, Queen Bee._

"Enough of this, Fashion Phantom," Odonata flew up beside her, speaking in a calm voice, "allow me to converse with you on this plane of reality."

"For the last time, crazy woman," Fashion Phantom rubbed her temples, "I'm not actually a ghost! I just have ghostly powers, so stop trying to talk to me like I'm the undead!"

"You're confused, but I can help you through this."

"Oh, shut up!"

She sighed. "Very well. Bunny?"

From out of the stadium leapt Bunny, high into the clouds as she aimed her crossbow at Ladybug and the others. "Hee-hee," she squealed, "I'm letting loose, guys!" She fired four carrot arrows at them, slicing through the clothing and freeing them. She landed on the rooftop across the road. "How was that? Wasn't that amazing?! I've never jumped so high in my entire life before!"

"Stay focused," Raven snapped at her as more clothing floated up from the streets towards them, "and keep your attention on their movements!"

"Aw, but Raven-"

"Now!"

"No!" Fashion Phantom phased through Odonata and towards the center of the city. "I'll infect even more of Paris and come back with an army so large you won't be able to breathe under their binding!"

"Queen Bee, Odonata, stay on him," Raven ordered as he and Bunny ran along the opposing roofs, "Ladybug, you and Chat Noir take care of the clothing on the streets while Bunny and I keep the roofs clear."

With no time to argue the lucky duo took off, leaping on car tops and knocking shoes and blouses down with their yo-yo and baton. "He does remember that we've been fighting here for months," Chat asked her, "right?"

"Just let him have his fun for now," she winked, "he knows we have the skills to take akumas down already, so why not give the others a chance to shine?"

It didn't take long to find that Fashion Phantom was heading right for the Agreste mansion. "I'm making a beeline for her," Queen Bee warned them before giggling, "get it? Gosh, I'm so funny when I want to be!"

 _Agreste! Of course_ , Ladybug and Chat Noir approached the tall walls surrounding the mansion, _the fashion icon of Paris! If she can take him down she can rule the fashion world with her new powers!_

"Agreste," Fashion Phantom yelled, "come out and face me! I'm about to take over your industry and create a world where only I can say what's in and what's out – and you're definitely out!"

"Back off, fashion faux-pas," Queen Bee grabbed the small top from her side satchel, "no one touches the Agreste's without permission!" She shot the top along the top of the walls, and as it gained speed it jumped up, bashing into Fashion Phantom's side before she could phase out. "Stinger!"

"The clothes are coming," Bunny whistled with her fingers, "the clothes are coming!"

Like a huge pack of invisible people wearing random articles of clothing, the bright coloured outfits climbed up the walls in an attempt to reach the courtyard. "Knock them off," Ladybug told the group, "before they can get any closer to the mansion!"

 _I can't let them touch Adrien!_

Odonata pinned clothes to the walls with her knives as Raven and Chat Noir leapt to the top and shoved them off with the hook shot and baton. "Ooh, ooh," Bunny pointed at Ladybug's yo-yo as he stomped down on flying shoes, "do that thing you always do! Make the item that will fix everything and sparkle away all the damage!"

She nodded and tossed her yo-yo into the air. "LUCKY CHARM!" She held her hands out to catch the red and black spotted item. "It's-"

"Mine now," Fashion Phantom swooped down and grabbed it before she could find a way to use it, "so you won't be ruining my fun!"

 **Okay, yeah, so this isn't my most creative akuma, but I promise the next one will be much, much better. I really just created so I could give all the heroes a chance to work together and get to describe the new miraculous' and powers to you guys before getting any further into their characters. And don't worry, HawkMoth will have his time at last in this story.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	7. So Starts the Costume Craze

Fashion Phantom took to the air with the lucky charm, a red and black spotted whistle, before Ladybug could use it. "Queen Bee," she called out, "get the charm back before she wrecks it!" She sighed at the thought of what she had to say next. "You're the only one fast enough to do this!"

Queen Bee saluted her. "You got it, partner!"

 _I feel nauseous._

As Queen Bee chased Fashion Phantom around Bunny and Odonata looked Ladybug's way. "She won't let me communicate with her," the latter frowned, "so we have no choice but to exorcize her from this plane. Do you have a solution?"

"Give me a second." She looked from the whistle charm to Raven's hook shot to Odonata's knives. "Okay, we need to get that whistle back. Queen Bee, this way!"

Moving underneath the ghostly akuma Queen Bee sent her flying back toward the mansion walls. "Incoming, Ladybug!"

Chat Noir swung the extended baton at Fashion Phantom, causing her to instinctively dodge over it instead of phasing through. "She's still new to her powers!"

"Hey," she snapped back at him as the clothing started leaping over the mansion walls, "I'm doing just fine with my powers!"

 _Yoink._

Bunny jumped up and grabbed the whistle right out of her hands while she was distracted by Chat Noir. "Here we go," she tossed it to Ladybug, "go, go, go!"

Ladybug caught the whistle and kicked a summer dress away. "Raven, Odonata!" She blew hard into the charm, forcing Fashion Phantom to cover her ears with her hands.

"Ah, stop that dreaded noise!"

Taking his chance Raven wrapped the hook shot around her leg and swung her down against the wall, where Odonata pinned the sleeves of her dress to the wall, holding her inches off the ground. Before she could phase out Ladybug jumped down beside her and blew into the whistle again.

"CATACLYSM!" Chat Noir hopped down onto the other side as the other heroes joined them. "Where's the akuma?"

Queen Bee looked her over before ripping a large jeweled button off the neck of the gown. "This," she dropped it into his claws, "way too tacky to not be possessed."

Chat crushed it between his claws, freeing the akuma. "Time to de-evilize," Ladybug swung her yo-yo out and snatched it up before freeing it as a pure white butterfly, "bye-bye, petite papillon."

She stepped back and chucked the whistle into the sky. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" Thousands of ladybugs flew around the city, clearing away the clothes and placing them back into their stories and dressers where they belonged.

"Oh," Raven caught the young girl who was cleared of the akuma, now wearing a white top and blue leggings, "w-what happened? How did I get here?"

"Where should you be?"

"Miss Tiara's Dancing Scene. I should be practicing."

"And working on your costumes," Bunny gave her a big hug, "because I know you can create the best costumes for the shows ever!"

"How did you know I wanted to create clothing?"

"I'll escort her back," Raven wrapped an arm around her waist and shot the hook shot out, "rendezvous at the designated meetup location." With that he flew off with the girl, back to the Dancing Scene.

"I'll have to pass," Chat stepped away, "I have things to do involving, uh, personal commitments. Late, m'lady," he pecked her hand, "until next time!"

 _Such a flirt_ , she watched him leave, _but it's nice to know that he's got his priorities straight…wait…personal commitments! Costumes!_

Her earrings beeped. "Guess we're done here," Queen Bee swung her pigtail over her shoulder, "way too short, in my opinion, and not enough media coverage for my liking, but whatever. At least I get to keep my fab looks intact. See you later, lovelies!" She waved and dove into the sky, leaving Ladybug with Odonata and Bunny.

"Wow," Bunny could barely contain herself, "how cool was that? Getting to fight alongside _the_ Ladybug and _the_ Chat Noir and _the_ Queen Bee against _the_ HawkMoth-"

"And Swan Princess," Ladybug reminded them as he led the way back to the Dupain-Cheng bakery, "we ran into her a while back."

Odonata's eyes widened. "Truly? If she's here then trouble's most certainly afoot. We'll have to discuss this when we arrive."

"At the designated location?"

"Yes – your bakery."

"Oh…oh! Then let's hurry!" They took to the roofs, overlooking Paris and unaware of the figure in white watching from afar.

"Too many heroes…I much dwindle their numbers."

* * *

After de-transforming Marinette caught a ride with Odonata to the bakery, and as she and Bunny slipped out of their costumes and their trio of Kwamis phased through the door the smell of fresh bread surrounded them as they walked in. "How lovely," Carolyn sighed as he spun around in the small store, "your family really owns this place?"

"Yes, and it looks like father left some bread in to bake," she guided them around the register and to the stairs behind, "he should be upstairs. I'll just tell him that I'm expecting Oscar over soon. He can find his way up, right?"

Maggie giggled. "Don't let him hear you say that! He can be so mean when people try to crack a joke his way."

"We'll go on ahead," Tikki flew up through the wall with Hoppu and Fluur, "see you soon."

Mr. Dupain-Cheng was more than happy to let the girls in, and told them he'd keep an eye out for Oscar as they went up into Marinette's bedroom. "Sweet," Maggie laid on her bed, kicking her boots off, "I love what you've done with this place. And does that lead to a balcony?! Amazing!"

"So tell me," Marinette had to know, "why work with Oscar? I mean, he's a good guy, but he can be a bit…"

"Strict? Cold? Analytical?" Carolyn smiled and gave her a nod. "All of the above."

"So why is he on your team?"

"Because he needs us."

"Oh?"

Carolyn had her sit at the computer as the Kwami rested on the desk. "Perhaps I should tell you how we first met while we wait. It was a couple months ago, during a practice in Maggie's garage…"

 **Ready for backstory? Don't worry, it's only a chapter long, so I won't be dawdling in the past for too long, but I'd at least like to show how Maggie and Carolyn met up with Oscar, or at least his hero counterpart. I hope you guys are enjoying these new heroes, as well as this take on Queen Bee, because I'm sticking with them 'til the end.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	8. Band Backstory, Part 1 of 1

_~TWO MONTHS AGO, NEW YORK CITY~_

It was a light evening with a cool temperature as small clouds rolled over the rooftops of the houses. Carolyn and Maggie worked at their strings, playing chord after chord in perfect harmony until their fingers hurt. "I do hope those special picks we ordered arrive soon," Carolyn sighed, "or our blisters are going to have blisters." She stood and whipped dust off her yellow dress and miraculous belt before putting the guitar on its stand. "Shall we break for a snack?"

"I'm all for that," Maggie put her guitar down and stretched in a blue tee and cargo shorts, "I'm thinking apple slices. With peanut butter. And cheese cubes. And orange juice! And-"

Carolyn cut her off with a pat on the head. " _Dragon Hop_ can't go around stuffing their faces before practice and performances, okay? You'll get a nasty stomach ache."

Hoppu and Fluur popped out of the miraculous. "Remember us, as well," Hoppu yawned, rubbing his eyes, "carrots and grapes."

"Well, duh."

"Carolyn," Fluur asked, "do you sense it? A disturbance."

"Where, Fluur?"

"Nearby. It's so close that you may be able to see it," he shut his eyes, "yes…outside. I can feel the presence of others like us."

"Other miraculous?"

He nodded. Maggie and Carolyn moved to the garage door and peeked out onto the street. "Hm," Maggie rubbed her chin, "nothing so far…oh, hold on," she pointed to the roofs of the houses beyond the ones across the road, "there's some movement!"

Two figures, black and white, wove around one another in combat atop the homes on the outskirts of the city. "Raven," Maggie gasped with excitement, "it has to be Raven, and he's fighting a bad guy!"

Even as Odonata and Bunny they'd heard and seen glimpses of Raven, New York's main hero, but never had they been so close to an actual fight of his. "Perhaps he could use some assistance," Carolyn suggested, "quickly, bring the door down so we can transform."

Maggie pressed a button and moved out of the way as the door closed in front of them, bringing darkness to the garage. "How fun will this be," she let out a tiny squeal, "running over rooftops while we fight with Raven? All we ever do is save cats stuck up trees and help the fire department."

"All of which are equally important," Carolyn reminded her, "now let's get into costume so we can-"

 _WHAM!_

Both girls jumped as something hit the outside of the garage door, followed by a pained groan. "Oh, dear," Carolyn grabbed Maggie's hand and pulled her into the house, "let's transform elsewhere, shall we?"

They passed the kitchen into the backyard, out of sight from the neighbours. "Let's hope we don't get a call from our manager," Maggie kicked her boot out, "Hoppu, HOP TO IT!"

"Fluur, BUZZ OUT!"

Odonata and Bunny took to the roof of Maggie's house and peered over the edge down at the driveway, where Raven sat against the garage door. Swan Princess gently walked over to him, holding the whip at her side. "Now," she reached down, "for the miraculous."

Odonata hovered down between them. "It's not nice to steal." As Swan Princess jumped back she looked down at Raven, who rubbed his head and got to his knees. "Are you alright, Raven? That sounded painful."

"Fine," he stood, "she simply caught me off guard. Allow me to introduce Swan Princess, fellow miraculous holder."

"You know I have a miraculous?"

"My Kwami told me."

"Nice," Bunny hopped down beside Swan Princess and gave her a hug, "so we should all be friends and fight evil together!"

Swan Princess grabbed Bunny's arms and flung her to the road before whipping the driveway, cracking the concrete with the force. "I am not your ally. I'm here for your miraculous."

"Owie," Bunny hopped onto her feet and rubbed her head, "tough love."

"Childish," she put all attention on Raven, "ignore these two and fight me. We have unfinished business."

"No, we don't," Raven replied as he stepped in front of Odonata, "you come out of nowhere and demand my miraculous for no reason, princess, and that counts as business to you? You're a nuisance, nothing more."

"If you hurt him," Bunny challenged her, "you hurt us! We're a team!"

"We are not a-"

"Fine," Swan Princess turned her back to them, "it would seem you have friends that I'm not prepared for. Unlike the rest of the villains in this city I know patient."

"Wait-"

She ran off, over the rooftops and away from the trio as Bunny walked back over to Odonata's side. "How rude," she huffed, "I wanted to get to know her better. Oh, well, at least we have Raven with us now."

"Great work from you two," Raven spat, "now I've lost her. And we are not a team! I work alone…the last time I teamed up with other heroes," he seemed momentarily lost in thought, "it was insane…but…she told me to…"

"To what?"

He muttered something under his breath, but Odonata's senses had already kicked into gear. "Join us," she held his hand, "be part of our team. Be part of _Dragon Hop_ as one of us, and together we'll find Swan Princess. Then you can work alone without us bugging you, if that's what you really want."

He stared at her for a long moment. "…Momentary alliance?"

"Indeed. I'm Odonata, and this is Bunny," she smiled, "and we welcome you to Maggie's humble abode."

* * *

 **~PRESENT DAY, PARIS, FRANCE~**

"So then we practiced," Maggie took over from Carolyn during her explanation to Marinette in her bedroom, "became friends, came here for a tour, and met you! And if Swan Princess is here, that means more fighting for us! Hooray!"

Marinette was dumbfounded. "…Uh…that's it?"

Carolyn nodded. "Simple, I know."

 _I was expecting some elaborate origin story…guess I can't complain, but…weird._

The hatch door flipped open as Oscar climbed into the bedroom. "Alright, people," he stood and looked from face to face as Wiing joined the other Kwami on the desk, "I have news regarding our enemy."

 **I told you I wasn't going to take more than a chapter for backstory. I'll leave all their practices to your imaginations, so you can have fun wondering what it'd be like for someone as stuffy as Oscar to be playing and singing in a band XD This story is going to be longer than the first, too, so we can all look forward to more interactions between the characters!**


	9. Divide and Conquer?

"Beatrice Roberts, prodigy dancer from the New York Academy of Enriched Arts, N.Y.A.R.A for short." Oscar was filling the girls in as they sat on the ground in front of Marinette's whiteboard, Adrien's schedule on the flip side. "Daughter of esteemed Kinesiologist Robert Roberts." He shot them a look when they began to snicker. "Please take this seriously, we don't have much time before Adrien Agreste arrives."

"We are," Maggie snickered, "it's just…Robert Roberts? Hee-hee, really? I wonder what it'd be like living as Maggie Maggies, or Marinette Marinettes, or Oscar-"

"Is still talking," he cut her off, "so let me continue." He pointed to all the information he'd written on the board for them. "After taking the akuma victim, a Chelsea Murray, back to the academy and explaining the situation to her instructor, I was given time to question the two as well as other students at Miss Tiara's Dancing Scene."

"I've heard of that place," Marinette spoke up, "it's a new dance studio in our district. Aren't they putting on a show in a couple of days at the stadium, right after you guys?"

"Yes, _The Swindling Sparrow_ , and Beatrice is to be in the leading role. She's the one who spoke harshly of Chelsea's work, and from all I could gather about her physical appearance I have no doubt she's Swan Princess's civilian identity."

Carolyn clapped. "Excellent work, detective Oscar. So when do we arrest her and take the swan miraculous?"

"Hold on," Hoppu yawned from the desk beside the other Kwami, "wouldn't that, you know, ruin the show? Cuz if she's the star, it can't happen without her."

Fluur hummed in meditation. "She will have an understudy to take her place. However, it may place a certain tension on the auras of the performers that could ruin their work."

"We can't wait for her to deal with HawkMoth again," Oscar said matter-of-factly, "we're going out and taking her in now before anyone else can be akumatized, understand?"

"And us," Carolyn cocked an eyebrow at him, "you won't ask your teammates for their opinions on what to do before acting?"

He glanced at Marinette, who shrugged. "Hey, I only told you to try socializing with other heroes when you got home. I never said it'd be easy."

 _And seeing your ego get slightly tamed is a treat._

"…Fine," he turned back to the duo, "what do you think we should do?"

"Think about it," Maggie hopped to her feet and spun around, "what sort of people get into N.Y.A.R.A?"

"Artists."

"Smart people! So what does that make Beatrice Roberts?"

Carolyn smiled. "A smart person."

"Exactly! And who else do we know that's smart?"

Marinette pointed at Oscar. "Perfect," Maggie fist pumped the air, "so if we want to catch Swan Princess of guard, all we gotta do is get Oscar to figure out what he'd do, and then we'd probably be able to know what Beatrice will do! Smart people for the win!"

"Great idea," Tikki laughed, "and they're both performers, too, one a dancer and the other a beautiful singer, yes?"

Oscar rolled his eyes. "I can see _some_ sort of logic to your plan. If Beatrice is going to think this through, then her next action will be to gain back the trust of the other dancers before rendezvousing with HawkMoth for strategic planning."

"Then we should split up into two groups," Marinette suggested, "three of us watch over the show and three of us keep an eye on Beatrice and HawkMoth's movements. And I still need to start on your costumes."

"Fine," he wiped the whiteboard clean, "we'll give you measurements and be off."

"Hold on," Maggie whined, "I want to stay with Marinette! Fighting with Ladybug is fun, and we always work together. Can't we change it up a bit?"

 _Knock-knock._

The Kwami hid behind the computer as Adrien poked his head up through the hatch door. "Oh, there you are, Marinette. I've brought some supplies from my father. I hope you can work with it." He climbed in, followed by Natalie, who together placed four cardboard boxes of material on the floor beside the bed. "All the colours you could ever imagine."

Marinette jumped up with a big grin on her face. "Amazing! How can I ever thank you and Mr. Agreste?"

"By making the _Dragon Hop_ show the most fashionable they've ever had."

"Great idea," Maggie clung to Marinette's arm, "so Marinette, Adrien and I will stay here and make costumes, and once we have your measurements you and Carolyn can go out and do other stuff."

"Hold on," Oscar put his arms at his sides, "we didn't agree on-"

"Excellent," Carolyn grabbed his hands and dragged him down the stairs, "Maggie already has our numbers memorized, so get to it!"

"Hey, wait a-"

Natalie closed the hatch door behind them, leaving Marinette, Adrien and Maggie alone in the bedroom. "I'll work over here," Maggie nudged her, "organizing things and whatnot. I'll write down our measurements for you."

"Cool," Adrien opened one of the boxes, "so what do you think you can do with them?"

Marinette blinked a few times, still trying to register what was happening. "I…I…"

 _I'm working with Adrien. On clothes. We're making clothes…together…keep yourself together, Marinette, before you explode!_

"…We, uh, should," she looked through all the materials he'd brought her, "be working with…um…oh," she pulled out some black fabric that had a nice sheen in the light, "hey, this could work…no, this will work. I've got it!"

Maggie and Adrien watched her start to draw images and sketches on the whiteboard. "If we use these…and a bit of those…and some of that…a pinch of…"

"Wow," Adrien was in awe as her hand moved quickly from sketch and sketch, "she's amazing. I've never seen anyone, not even my father, work so fast with so little."

Maggie giggled to herself. "You don't know the half of it, lover boy."

 _This can work_ , Marinette smiled at the duo as Tikki and Hoppu watched from behind the computer, _and I'll make the costumes in time for the show, and then the capture of Swan Princess!_

 **Ooh, Marinette and Adrien spending time together making clothes? And he has no idea he's working alongside two actual superheroes, either. Ha-ha, irony, people. So yes, I've tried to create unique personalities for the new characters here: Beatrice is the calm but intelligent villain, Oscar is the stubborn leader, Maggie is the hyperactive go-getter, and Carolyn is the serene mediator of the group. Gosh these stories are fun to write :D**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	10. Adrien What R U Doing

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

 _Click._

"Hello?"

"Our plans need to change," she leaned against the back of the studio's brick wall, keeping to herself in the alleyway of boxes, "their numbers have increased."

"I've seen them. How do you intend to deal with the newcomers?"

Beatrice stayed expressionless despite the static tingling in her fingers. "I need an akuma who can infect others and create a formidable distraction. I want them separated before I collect the miraculous."

"An akuma that can infect others. I presume you have an idea."

"A target has already been acquired. I'll give you a signal when the time is right."

"Very well. Keep me off your contacts."

"Of course, HawkMoth." She cut off the connection and slipped the phone into her jean pants. "Pirro, our target."

The white Kwami flew up in front of her face. "Tell me, Beatrice, what sort of order can HawkMoth bring by controlling people through their fear, sadness and anger? Seems to me all akumas do is bring destruction."

"Bones must be broken to create perfection."

"Who said that? Wait, let me guess," She sighed, "your father."

"Beatrice," a young blonde poked her head around the building corner as Pirro hid behind her braided bun, "Miss Grammar wants us inside. There are heroes wanting to talk to all of us. Isn't that exciting?"

 _They're faster than anticipated_ , she joined the blonde inside the studio, _I was sure Ladybug and Chat Noir would slow them down…_

* * *

"Trickery, that's what it is," Queen Bee hissed into Raven's ear, "and this queen doesn't take lightly to trickery."

"Play the queen all you like," he whispered back as dancers began to huddle around them and Odonata in the main dance room, "but you'll do as you're told, unless you want all these girls to find out what Miss Bourgeois does in her spare time."

"How did you even figure out it was me?! I'm the best when it comes to keeping secrets."

Odonata began asking all the performers about their upcoming show, giving him time to speak alone to Queen Bee. "I asked you here for backup, not backtalk. I've come to gain a keen eye for miraculous, and when a girl struts around with a honey symbol in her blonde pigtail batting the same eyelashes as certain femme fatale, I generally put the pieces together."

Luckily for him she fell silent as a few more dancers walked in. He noticed a taller girl step in behind the younger dancers, leaning against the wall and eyeing them.

 _Beatrice Roberts. She matches Murray's description. If we aren't touching her until after the Swindling Sparrow, then the least I can do without causing too much fuss is put our backup to good use._

"Tell me," he asked Queen Bee as Odonata let the girls braid her hair, in a fit of giggles, "can you dance?"

"Of course. I took only the sharpest ballet lessons as a child. I don't regularly perform now, but believe me, no one in Paris can best my moves."

"Good. Miss Roberts," he stepped over to her, Queen Bee close to his side as the crowd parted, "I ask for your assistance."

She held an elegant but form posture before him. "In solving a crime?"

"No, in private instruction."

He had her caught off guard.

 _And I'm only just getting started._

* * *

 **~THAT EVENING~**

"There," Marinette sighed, wiping sweat from her brow, "I think these are starting to look good, don't you guys?"

Adrien was sprawled out over her bed, lightly snoring. Maggie hopped around, still filled with boundless energy as she compared ribbon colours for belts. "They're looking flashy and sassy," she squealed, "and I absolutely _love them_."

Three mannequins wore three matching suits of dark fabric for sleeveless shirts and pants, neon strips down the legs and waists and single eye masks shaped like dragon wings hung on the heads. "Pink for you, Maggie, and green for Carolyn." Both girls simultaneously snickered as they looked Oscar's outfit over. "And yellow for the keyboard player!"

Adrien snorted in his sleep. "How cute," Maggie awed as they started pushing cardboards boxes to the sides of the bedroom, "so when did you start crushing?"

"C-Crushing?" Marinette blushed as the Kwami flew around with extra pieces of cloth. "I-I don't know what you m-mean."

"It's so obvious! Your cheeks are as red as your Kwami partner. Come on, you can tell me."

"…Well, it really started the first few days of school," she quickly explained the gum and umbrella incidents, "he's just so sweet and kind and caring and handsome and intelligent and perfect in every way…oops," she covered her mouth, "rambling."

 _Ding._

Adrien's phone got a text. "Well," Maggie yawned, "I should get going. I've got to meet up with Carolyn and Oscar. We'll talk more tomorrow, okay?" She gave her a wink before racing down the stairs. "Come on, Hoppu!"

"Such a fake yawn," the Kwami sighed as he phased through the floor, "goodnight."

 _Maggie yawning does sound too odd to be true_ , Marinette moved over to the bed, _anyway, I wonder who texted Adrien while he's asleep…on…my…BED!_

"Gah," she stumbled back as Tikki flew out from behind the computer screen, "A-Adrien's a-asleep on my bed! W-W-What do I d-do?!"

"Someone will be by to pick him up soon," she warned her partner, "so don't panic. He'll wake up soon enough…Marinette?"

She quietly grabbed his phone. "Girl," the Kwami shook her head, "you have terrible luck with other people's phones."

"It's a text from Chloe," she caught the tag on the lock screen, "she's…got dance lessons with Beatrice?! For the show in a couple days, The Swindling Sparrow?!"

"Why would she be performing in the show?"

"Because she's Chloe Bourgeois," Marinette sighed as she put the phone back beside Adrien.

"Uh, Marinette-"

Adrien reached his hand out in his sleep, grabbing Marinette's and squeezing tightly. "Whoa," she stood and tried to pry loose, "h-he won't let go of me!"

 _If he wakes up and sees we're holding hands, I'm never going to be able to outlive the embarrassment!_

 **Dangit, Marinette, now is not the time to be freaking out about your crush holding your hand in his sleep. I wonder if Natalie ships him with anybody...hm...I'll have to keep an eye out. And now Raven has an undercover ally inside the studio - Chloe is about to get all the information she can from Beatrice before this new infecting akuma can arrive!**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	11. Back at it Again, Gosh Dangit Chloe

Marinette sat on the edge of her bed, Tikki on her lap, as she waited for Adrien to let her hand go. He continued to sleep, his phone dinging with texts from an excited Chloe, who was now part of Beatrice Roberts' show, _The Swindling Sparrow_.

"Now what, Marinette?"

"Now we wait for someone to come pick him up," she replied quietly so not to accidentally wake him up, "hey, maybe Chloe will come by and see him holding my hand…wait, never mind. That'd only cause more problems."

The duo watched Adrien's peaceful expression. "…," Marinette smiled, "I wonder what he's dreaming about."

"Maybe he's dreaming about being with you."

"Yeah, right. He's probably dreaming about some beautiful model girl, or someone he deserves."

"Oh, Marinette."

 _Ding._

Another text from Chloe asking him to respond. "I wonder why she suddenly decided to join the show," Tikki pondered, "seems out of place, even for someone as strange as her."

Marinette chuckled. "Whatever gets her more attention, though this will involve more work than she's ever been used to-?"

The hatch door to her room opened, giving Tikki little time to slip behind Marinette. Natalie poked her head in and sighed. "So this is why he hasn't called for a ride yet. I'm sorry for the intrusion."

"Oh, it's okay," Marinette stood, "it's just, uh…," she held their hands up, "I didn't want to wake…him…up."

Natalie stepped into the room and have his shoulder a shake. "Adrien, it's time to go home now. Your father's been worried."

"Hm," his eyes fluttered open as Marinette finally slipped her hand out of his and hid it behind her back, "what? Oh, hi, Natalie," he yawned, sitting up and looking around, "how long was I asleep? I…oh, wow, Marinette," his eyes widened at the sight of the costumes, "those are coming along great! _Dragon Hop_ couldn't ask for a better designer!"

"You think so?"

He picked his phone up. "I know so…oh, Chloe. Part of a ballet performance? Odd that she never mentioned any interest in it before."

Natalie gestured to the stairs. "It's time to let the Dupain-Cheng's have their house back. I've got the limo waiting outside."

"Thanks, Natalie," he waited for her to leave the room before giving Marinette a thumb's up, "and thank you, Marinette, for making these costumes…and letting me help out."

"O-Of course, anytime!"

He stepped onto the stairs and closed the hatch door behind him, but not before giving her one final smile. "See you tomorrow?"

She nodded. "Y…Yeah. Tomorrow." One the door was shut and she was alone she fell back onto the bed. "Tomorrow…oops," she sat up, remembering Tikki behind her, "sorry about that, Tikki!"

The small Kwami flew out from under her. "Ouch."

"Did you hear that, Tikki? He's coming back tomorrow."

"And tomorrow you'll have the costumes done, right?"

"You bet," she stretched, "but for now, I think we need to get some shut eye. Can't work if I spend the entire night up worrying about Raven and the others."

"Do you think they found anything out?"

"Maggie will tell us what they've learned. I just hope Chloe doesn't get in the way of their investigations."

* * *

 **~THE NEXT MORNING~**

 _This is your time to shine_ , Chloe, she stood in front of Miss Tiara's Dancing Scene with her change of clothes in her bag, _time to show Raven and Ladybug that you're more than just a gorgeous face._

She entered the studio and walked to one of the smaller back rooms, passing halls of whispering and stretching dancers that gave her wary glances as she kept her eyes ahead. She wasn't going to give them the time of day. She had a mission to focus on.

 _Let them think what they want. Sure, I'm an intruder on their performance, but I've got good reason they can't know. Curse the secrecy of heroism! Beatrice is the only one I need to focus on. She's bound to be suspicious that Raven asked her to teach me how to dance. I've got to divert her attention before she puts the pieces together._

She found Beatrice in the room of mirrored walls and light wood panelling, basking in the sunlight as a small radio played a delicate tune of flutes. "Good, you're here," she put her bag down and opened it up, pulling out a bright yellow leotard and white tights, "so we can start right away."

"As soon as you've changed into the appropriate attire," she responded as she gazed out the window, "changing rooms are to your left down the hall…?" She turned to find that Chloe had somehow already slipped into the leotard and tights, putting her black ballet shoes and a bee comb in her pigtail. "…Never mind, then."

"So," Chloe stood, giving her outfit a twirl, "which role am I going to be playing in the show? Daddy spent a good amount of money on these clothes, and I want to make sure my costume for the performance costs twice as much, so it'll be twice as beautiful."

"Seeing as how you're new, and there's only a few days until the show, Miss Grammar has asked me to give you a couple option for smaller but just as vital parts. I do have a suggestion, though, based on what I've seen."

"Oh?"

She stepped over to the radio and stopped the music. "You may play…the busybody bee. Sound appealing?"

"Not on your life." Beatrice's eyes widened ever so slightly as Chloe sauntered over to her and the radio. "I won't be caught playing the role of…of…a bee."

"You don't like bees?"

"I like the idea of the bee, their colours and style," she admitted before crossing her arms, "but I don't like the way they move, and the mere thought of working for someone else like my life depended on it? _EW_. You won't catch me in the same room as a bee."

"…No," Beatrice seemed to loom over Chloe, "I suppose I won't ever find you and a bee in the same room."

 _…Uh…this may be backfiring…_

 **Chloe. Oh, Chloe, why. Some people just aren't meant for undercover work; if only Raven could have foreseen the troubles arising. But I also don't want to make him the perfect hero, because then he wouldn't be interesting, right? And yes, I'm trying to put more Adrien/Marinette moments into this story while still covering the story of the American heroes. Hope you guys are liking it!**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	12. Setup for Something Diabolical

**~FOUR HOURS LATER~**

Marinette walked along the sidewalk towards the stadium, Adrien on one side and Maggie on the other. They carried the costumes on hangars as they made their way to the entrance. "It took four straight hours of work," Marinette grinned with pride, "but finally the costumes for you show tonight are done, Maggie."

"All thanks to your creativity and guidance," she giggled, "we're going to look so good on the stage when we perform! Now all we have to do is get Oscar into his."

"Just don't ask me to help with that important step," Adrien held Oscar's yellow-lined outfit up, "I'm happy to just stand back and be part of the excited audience."

"We're not that popular. Carolyn's mom was nice enough to get us this space, and the crowd is going to be about three hundred, but thanks," Marinette could see a blush on her cheeks, "I've always wanted to be in a famous band."

The stage was nearly complete inside, stagehands working furiously to clear the area for the audience. Carolyn and Oscar were on stage, arranging their instruments and the mics. "Guys," Maggie screamed, catching everyone's attention, "we've got _costumes_!"

Grand cheers erupted, stagehands clapping as Marinette and Adrien were guide behind stage to meet Carolyn and Oscar. "This is too much," she averted her gaze in embarrassment, "all I did was make the clothes. I didn't even find all the materials, Adrien did. He should be the one getting the applause."

"Don't mind me," he said as Oscar and Carolyn joined them behind the stage, "I'm just here to help carry them over."

"Wonderful," Carolyn held hers up to the light, "I adore what you've made, Marinette. You'll be getting paid very, very well."

 _I completely forgot about being paid._

"Um."

All eyes fell on Oscar, who looked his yellow outfit over before giving Marinette a cold look. "What is _this_?"

She smirked. "Team bonding for you and the others. Your welcome."

"I will get you back for this."

"Sure. How's a couple hundred sound?"

Maggie snickered. "You're going to look great in the outfit, Oscar, so shut up and let's get ready. The show is in a few hours and we haven't even begun out dance moves!"

"We don't have dance moves. I'm behind a keyboard the entire time."

"But dancing would be fun! I want dancers up there with us," she pouted, "to make the show more exciting…," she looked to Marinette, "any ideas?"

 _Maybe Chloe could dance for them…or…_

"I can call on a few friends."

"YAY!"

"Honestly," Oscar groaned, "this show is becoming a school play more than a professional work of musical entertainment."

Carolyn put a hand on his shoulder. "And we wouldn't have it any other way. The spirits that live within the walls of this stadium cheer us on from their plane of reality."

"…Right…"

Adrien pulled Marinette aside. "Who do you think will want to come up on stage with us?"

"U-Us?"

He blushed. "O-Oh, my bad. I just thought that…yeah, never mind," he averted his gaze, "that was presumptuous of me."

 _He…wants to be on stage with me? Uh, I mean, us?_

"I'd love to have you up with us," she grinned, "I'll call on…on Alya!"

"And Nino!"

"And Lila!"

"And Nathanael!"

"And…and…"

How they spoke the next line in unison was beyond their comprehension, mainly due to their excitement.

"And everyone! We'll invite everyone!" Their cheeks with pink as Carolyn suppressed a giggle. "Um, yes. Everyone."

"An _entire_ class up on stage with us?!" Maggie jumped almost as high as Bunny could. "Yes, yes, _yes_! This is going to be the best show _Dragon Hop_ has ever had!"

Marinette and Adrien pulled their phones out. "We'd better hurry," he held his against his ear, "I'll start with Nino, then I'll ask Chloe to call Sabrina."

 _I wonder how Chloe's dance practice is going, anyway._

* * *

"My _gosh_ ," Chloe sat down in the middle of the room, panting and sweating, "we've been practicing for hours. Can't we take a tiny break? You're working my harder than a mule, for crying out loud!"

Beatrice paused the music and turned to her. "The Monarch."

"Huh?"

"You will play the Monarch, a beautiful creature that shows up whenever there is tension in the story and sways back and forth to hypnotize the rest of the dancers into feeling a sense of calm through the dread."

"What do I have to wear?"

"Orange and black."

"…Alright," she smiled, "I can work with that."

 _Ding._

She crawled over to her bag and checked her phone. "Whoa, we're gonna have to cancel practice tonight."

"Oh?"

"I'm going to be on stage with _Dragon Hop_ , that new band from New York!"

Beatrice stretched against one of the bars on the wall. "Who are they performing for?"

"For the three hundred people coming to the stadium tonight! How exciting," she jumped up to her feet, "I have to get home and pick an outfit!"

"And the dance?"

She packed her bag up and slipped it over her shoulder. "I can sway back and forth, no problem. See you tomorrow!" She ran out of the room before Beatrice could get another word in.

"… _Dragon Hop_ ," she murmured as Pirro came out of hiding, "from my home…could it be that I've found a connection?"

"What connection?"

"I'm no fool, Pirro," she looked out the window at the streets of Paris, "this could be just what we've been looking for. An opportunity." She noticed a shaggy man buying flowers across the street.

 _And he's the catalyst._

"Should we tell HawkMoth?"

"Hush," she scolded the Kwami as the music continued, "don't speak his name here."

"You're practicing again?"

"I'm preparing my body," she replied as the music grew to crescendo, "for what is going to occur tonight."

"And that would be…?"

"The end of _Dragon Hop_ ," she pirouetted before reaching up towards the ceiling, balancing on her toes, "and the end of all our troubles. Tonight, Raven will make his final performance."

 **Dangit, Chloe, you suck at undercover work. Now Beatrice is onto them, and it's only a matter of time before she and HawkMoth find a way to ruin the performance with evil! What sort of akuma could they possibly create to disturb the peace? It's going to be big, trust me, which means that we may be getting some more action sooner rather than later.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	13. A Howling Good Time

**~THAT NIGHT~**

The stadium was filling quickly with representatives from various music companies, fans of the band and Parisians who were giving it a try for the first time. Marinette peered out between the closed curtains alongside Lila and Alya, watching the crowd sort itself. "Wow," Lila awed, "this is scarier than I thought it'd be."

"Hold on," Alya smirked, "you said you'd met Prince Ali before."

"Uh…"

The girls giggled as Carolyn and Juleka walked up, the former in her new green-lined outfit. "This is spectacular," she placed her hands on her chest, "I can feel the excitement in the air. And in the restless spirits that wish to be pleased by fine music tonight."

Juleka glanced at her. "You can really feel ghosts?"

"Indeed."

"…So cool."

"Let's hurry this up, people," Chloe strut around as Sabrina brushed her pigtail, "my new clothes are going to rock the city." She was wearing a yellow tank, black shorts and white slip-ons, arms jangling with bejeweled bracelets. "Where are our performers?"

"Over here!" Maggie and Rose dragged a reluctant Oscar onto the stage, both suited up for the show. "He's finally complete! What do you guys think?" She noticed Oscar about to raise his hand and slapped it down. "Anyone besides Oscar?"

"Nice," Alya started videotaping, "you look good in yellow."

"This is great," Rose was all atwitter, "being able to meet and dance on stage with you guys!"

"Agreed," Lila clapped in rhythm with the cheering of the crowd, "it's not every day famous performers ask your class to come up on stage."

Freeing himself from the girls Oscar signalled Marinette to follow him, and as they made their way backstage and away from the rest of the class, currently putting on glow stick bracelets and headbands, he slipped his wing mask off. "I have Queen Bee doing undercover work at Miss Tiara's Dancing Scene."

"Just like that? How'd you get her to do it?"

"By offering her the chance to perform in the show."

"Sounds like Chloe…," Marinette noticed Oscar's silence, "… _like_ Chloe, not _as_ Chloe…right? Uh… _right_?"

"You were bound to figure it out eventually."

" _Oscar_! You can't go revealing people's identities without their permission! This means…oh," her eyes widened in horror, "this means that every time Ladybug and Chat Noir work with Queen Bee, we're working with Chloe Bourgeois. Wow, I…um…I'm not sure how to take this...without freaking out."

Tikki and Wiing popped into view. "Chloe Bourgeois is a superhero?" Tikki rubbed her eyes. "That's going to take a moment to process."

"Believe it," Wiing nodded, "she's really the one, and right now she's the closest person to Beatrice Roberts. All we need to do now is wait for her to provide Raven with the information she's collected, if any."

"You think she's done it?"

"If not, then at least we'll have a spy in on the performance."

"Guys," a stagehand called out, "we're on in three minutes and counting!"

"Okay, dudes," Nino stood at the top of the stairs as the two Kwami hid out of sight, "we've got to give this show all we've got!"

Oscar leaned into Marinette's ear. "He know you aren't actually performing, right?"

"Nino always likes to get into the thick of things when it comes to music."

Three minutes went by fast, organizing _Dragon Hop_ to their instruments and the entire class at various parts of the stage. Various stagehands handed Mylene and Ivan maracas, Alix and Kim sparklers, Rose and Lil tambourines and the rest giant, giant glow sticks. "Whoa," Alya swung hers around, nearly knocking Nathanael over, "oops, sorry."

"Okay, people," Maggie slipped her microphone on, "let's have the time of our lives! I want to hear you cheering so loud the rover on Mars will hear you!"

The curtains pulled aside and the crowd broke into loud cheering. "Are you ready," she called out over them, "for the ultimate show?!"

"YEAH!"

"Then let's get ready to _rumble_ with these tunes!"

Oscar hit the first few notes, completely shocking Marinette. "Ha-ha," she clapped, "you really can sing…hey, don't give me that look!"

The show started off with a bang. Quiet literally, since Lila thought it fit to stomp her heels against the stage, creating the loudest clomping sound Marinette had ever heard. "Honestly," Chloe snapped, "enough with the stampede!"

 _This is so weird_ , Marinette thought as she, Alya and Juleka hung back by Oscar, _knowing Chloe is Queen Bee is making this show really hard to focus on. Good thing the music is so good._

Maggie, Carolyn and Oscar blasted out rock and roll that sent the crowd into waves. Adrien was having the most fun, swinging around with Nino. "This is amazing!"

Alya starting filming on her phone, watching Sabrina and Max knock the glow sticks against one another in some sort of sword fight. "Way cool! The only thing that'd make this night even better is seeing Ladybug, Chat Noir and Queen Bee!"

"Excuse me," Chloe retorted, "Queen Bee, Ladybug and Chat Noir, thank you very much."

 _Starting to wonder how I didn't make the connection before._

As _Dragon Hop_ shifted into its third song even Oscar seemed to be getting into the groove, tapping his foot against the stage as the lights went from pink to orange to a deep blue that made the entire stadium seem underwater.

 _Way cool._

"Alright," Carolyn called as the music ended, their voices as strong as ever, "if you're excited, let me hear you scream!"

" _AAAAAAHHHHHHHH_!"

It wasn't a scream of joy that broke out from the middle of the crowd. Everyone on the stage froze as a terrifying howl rang out, echoing into the evening sky. People began running out of the stadium as a huge beast lunged at the stage.

"Guys," Alix cried out, "get away!"

A ginormous wolf man landed on all fours on the stage between the classmates, sniffing around as drool hung from its pearly fangs. A white shirt stretched over its shoulders, and torn jeans hung from its waist.

"Let me guess," Lila had to ask, "This isn't part of the show?"

 **BOOM! What's scarier for infections that a werewolf closing in on you and your friends, looking a bit too eager to gain some followers by turning them into its minions? Nothing. At least zombies are relatively slower. Now who am I going to get Marinette and the others off stage in time to transform without letting anyone know their identities? Hm...maybe they won't be able to get away without revealing a few things...**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	14. DANGIT OSCAR

"Werewolf," Nino stuttered, "w-we've got a w-werewolf on our hands!"

The wolf man growled at them and eyed each of the students as Marinette and Oscar back up. "We've got to get away and transform," he whispered to her, "but we need to make sure not too many people are bitten before we have the chance."

"We can't let anyone get bitten!"

"We can't save everyone right now."

The wolf man took a menacing step towards Mylene, licking its lips. "No," she whimpered, "don't come any closer!"

Ivan tried to run at it but the wolf man knocked him aside. It held him under foot as it reached for her. "No!"

 _Bonk!_

Nathanael whipped his glow stick at the wolf man's head. It turned its attention away from Mylene and snarled at him. "Uh," he made a timid step back, "don't…move?"

It opened its huge mouth and barked before darting towards him, shoving Rose and Juleka out of its way before rearing its head.

 _Smash!_

Its head inches from Nathanael, Lila slammed one of the guitars over its head, breaking the instrument and momentarily confusing the beast. "Come on," she grabbed Nathanael's hand and pulled him away, "we all need to get out of here before we become is first victims!"

"No one is leaving."

"Oh, no," Marinette pointed out across the stadium as a single spotlight hung, "she's attacking earlier than we anticipated, Oscar."

Swan Princess stood on one of the walls, watching the chaos unfold below. The crowd streamed out of the stadium entrance, screaming and panicking. "My pet requires an army." She nimbly stepped from head to head, tiptoeing over people and knocking them over as she made her way towards the stage. "Wolfsbane, bring me new meat!"

 _Wolfsbane? As in the flower? Real scary name._

"Come," Oscar guided Marinette and Carolyn down the stairs and behind the stage as the class followed, "we need to find somewhere to bring out the Kwami."

Adrien ran down beside them and started counting heads. "Eight, nine, and ten…uh, where's Alya?"

"A-Alya's not here?!"

"Ahh!" A scream came from the stage, followed by a new snarling sound.

"Not good," Kim murmured as the back of the stage was torn by large claws, "not good at all! We're going down here, people!"

A new Wolfsbane stood beside the first, wearing an orange plaid shirt in rags. "Alya," Nino gasped, "she's the first to be turned!"

"Hold on," Chloe looked around, "where's Maggie-"

"No more running," everyone looked up to see Swan Princess standing atop the stage, glowering down at them, "you will become part of a greater good."

"An akuma _and_ a villain?" Max fixed his glasses. "What's going on around here? Where did this new villain even come from?"

"Hey-o, Swan Princess," and energetic voice called out from another part of the stadium, "why don't you take your dog for a walk someplace else?"

"Look," Rose pointed up behind them, "another new person! Please be good, please be good, please be good!"

Bunny hopped up into view. "Don't worry, show-goers," she gave a wink and a twirl, "Bunny is here to save the day! I need you guys to be good and get somewhere safe, okay? I'll deal with the bad dogs and their trainer."

The class separated, running off in all direction and making it harder for the Wolfsbanes to choose a target. Oscar and Carolyn dragged Marinette, Adrien and Chloe over behind a large trailer. "Okay," Oscar tossed his mask aside, "enough is enough. I'm not going to put people's safety over my secrecy."

 _He can't be serious._

"Wiing," he grabbed the Kwami from behind his shoulder and held him out for the others to see, "we need to transform."

 _He's seriously insane!_

"What that," Adrien gawked, "y-you're Raven?!"

"Yes," he pointed at Carolyn, "and she's Odonata. Now cut the gawking and bring out your own Kwami, all of you, before the stadium is overrun by the Wolfsbanes."

Adrien looked from Chloe to Marinette, then to himself. "…I…you…we…"

 _Does not compute_ , Marinette felt steam coming out her ears as Chloe looked ready to faint, _does not compute, does not compute._

"A-Adrien," Chloe finally spoke, "you're Chat Noir?!"

"And you're…Ladybug?"

"Queen Bee! Wait," she jabbed a finger at Marinette, "that means _you're_ Ladybug! Unbelievable!"

"Forget who you are without the masks," Oscar revealed his one wing earring, "and suit up. Wiing, SPREAD OUR WINGS!"

"Fluur, BUZZ OUT!"

 _Oscar's right_ , Marinette clenched her fist, _we have to focus! I can scream like a little fangirl later!_ "Tikki, SPOTS ON!"

Adrien held his ring up. "Plagg, CLAWS OUT!"

"Uhg," Chloe rolled her eyes as a small bee-like Kwami flew out into the open, "we are _so_ having a talk after this. Beebee, SHOW MY STRIPES!"

Bunny caught sight of Ladybug and the others jumping up onto the trailer. "Yippee," she laughed, "we get to team up again! Come on, Swan Princess," she looked to the villainess, "why not join us? It'll be fun!"

"I won't stoop to your level."

"But we already know who you are."

"And I you," she brushed her cape aside, "so unless you want _Dragon Hop_ to be ruined you'll keep your mouths shut. Wolfsbane," she commanded the akumas, "capture the heroes so that I may remove their miraculous before turning them into fellow beasts."

"Well, exc- _uuuuuuuuse me_ , princess," Chat Noir smirked, "didn't think you were the touchy kind. You should loosen up a bit – with a battle! Good versus evil!"

"Everything seems to black and white to you," she glared at him, "who's to say whose good and whose evil?"

"Oh, right," Queen Bee scoffed as she and Odonata took to the skies, "cuz turning people into werewolves is a good thing."

"We need a plan," Ladybug glanced at Chat Noir, "what do you do?"

"…Y-You're asking me?"

"Of course! You're…you know, you, underneath that mask," she blushed, "you've got to have a good plan."

"But you're the leader, m'lady, you always have been."

 _Being called m'lady suddenly feels ten times better._

"If she won't lead," Queen Bee interrupted, "then I will. I always felt I was born to be leader."

"Not now, Queen Bee."

"But, A-er, Chat Noir, M-er, _Ladybug_ isn't going to lead knowing her big crush is standing beside her!"

"Cut it out, you three," Raven snapped, "are you or are you not prepared to fight together knowing who you really are?!"

 _…I…I_ , Marinette could see the stress they all shared, _I don't know if we'll ever be ready to fight…not like this…it shouldn't have been like this…_

 **All those in favor of smacking Oscar upside the head, say "you loudmouthed dork". But let's be honest, he wouldn't be Oscar if he wasn't trying to get everything in order, even if it means breaking a few eggs...or, in this case, breaking the news to Marinette and the others. So how can they hope to work together knowing who they are outside the masks?**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	15. Lead On, Ladybug

"Rose, no!"

Ladybug and the others just managed to see Alya's Wolfsbane catch Rose under her large paws before biting her arm, causing her to yelp in pain. "Oh no," Ladybug gasped, "We're too late!"

In a mere few seconds a third Wolfsbane rose, howling at the moon as Swan Princess walked along the top of the stage, overseeing the chaos. The rest of their class continued to run in opposite directions, but the Wolfsbanes kept cutting them off, preventing them from leaving. "If we don't do something quick," Bunny hopped over beside Raven, "this entire group is going to become one huge, drooling army of not nice puppies!"

Raven blinked a few times. "…That's one way to describe the potential situation."

Odonata flew down in front of the lucky trio. "I know this is all coming at you very fast, but we need your help to defeat Swan Princess and the akumas. You must put aside your differences for tonight and fight as a single unit."

"I for one am not going to let something like this distract me," Queen Bee shot Ladybug a dirty look, "I know when to focus on my work."

 _This. Coming from CHLOE BOURGEOIS. Yeah, okay._

She and Odonata flew around the Wolfsbane, trying to distract them from their classmates as stagehands cowered behind tables and technical equipment. "We can do this," Chat Noir gave her a thumbs up as he and Bunny jumped down, "just like we always have!"

 _But this is so different_ , Ladybug watched them battle against the akumas, _knowing that you're Adrien Agreste…how can I hope to keep up now?_

"Well?" She noticed Raven watching her – no, studying her. "What now, leader?"

She rarely felt so angry. "This is all your fault," she pointed at him, "why did you have to reveal our identities like that?!"

"To save us time trying to hide away and transform. Your welcome."

" _Your welcome?!_ I can't fight like this!"

"Then stay out of the way and prove me wrong."

"Prove you wrong?"

He turned away. "I was starting to think you were the strongest of us."

"…Really?"

" _Starting_ to," he reminded her, "don't get cocky."

She looked at the Wolfsbane as Chat Noir and Queen Bee fought alongside Odonata and Bunny, desperately trying to keep them away from their classmates.

 _…This is my team, and I need to lead them. I may be working with the man of my dreams and the school bully, but none of that matters now. Not when we have a villain to defeat._

"Raven, get your team to keep Swan Princess distracted," she grabbed her yo-yo, "let us deal with the akumas. I'll find the possessed item and de-evilize it."

"Still not a word."

"Just go. Chat, Queen," she leapt down to the ground, "take care of Alya and Rose's Wolfsbanes. I need them away from the leader."

"It's about time," Queen Bee kicked Alya in the head, "welcome to the battle."

"Agreed," Chat flipped over beside her and gave a genuine smile, "it's never fun fighting without you by my…uh, _our_ side."

"Thanks, kitty." Ladybug watched as Odonata knocked Swan Princess onto the stage, out of sight as Bunny and Raven ran up the stairs to join her. "We have to hurry before any more Wolfsbanes can be created!"

The head Wolfsbane lunged onto Alix and Nathanael, holding them down and drooling over their clothes. "Gross," Alix looked away, "enough with the drool."

"Enough with the _drool_?!" Nathanael's eyes couldn't be wider. "Enough with the biting, is more like it!"

Jumping onto its back Ladybug wrapped the yo-yo around its neck and pulled back, bringing its fangs away from her friends. "Let them go or I tighten the string!"

Wolfsbane jumped back, allowing Nathanael and Alix to run away. "Whoa, boy," it began to try shaking her off like a bull, "easy now! This isn't a rodeo!"

Queen Bee buzzed around Alya's head as Chat Noir had Rose chasing her tail. "As much fun as this is," he said, "can we get to the de-evilizing?"

 _I need to find the source of the akuma_ , she tried her best to examine Wolfsbane, _but he's moving around too much! I can't get a good look at what he's wearing…I need to find a way to slow him down._

She unwrapped the yo-yo and swung out onto the top of the stage. Raven and the others were fighting Swan Princess, all three having to keep up with her techniques. She tossed the yo-yo into the air. "LUCKY CHARM!" She held her hands out and caught the red and black spotted bone. "Lucky…bone?"

 _A bone…for a pack of hungry dogs! Of course!_

"Chat, Queen, bring them together," she called out, "I have a plan!"

"You just asked us to take them away from one another, and now you need them back?" Queen Bee had her legs around Alya's neck, covering her eyes with her hands. "Make up your mind, Ladybug!"

 _Guess I won't be getting her respect anymore, now that she knows I'm really Marinette...wait, why do I care?_

"Chase the kitty," Chat taunted Rose and Alya as Queen Bee flew the remaining students to safety in the stadium seats up above, "come on and chase the kitty! You know you want to, if you can keep up!"

Wolfsbane, Alya and Rose bounded after him in circles, barking and snapping at his costume's tail as Ladybug let herself down to the ground using her yo-yo. "Hey," she tried getting their attention, "…uh, hello? I…um…hey!"

Queen Bee flew down beside her. "I've got this." She cleared her throat. "… _LISTEN UP, YOU WORTHLESS PILES OF SWEATY FUR_!"

"…Uh, that'll work."

The Wolfsbanes halted and turned their way. "Look here," Ladybug waved the bone around, "I've got a tasty treat, full of lucky nutrients."

Their drool poured out like waterfalls. "Disgusting," Queen Bee noted the waving of the bone, "uh, they know you're only talking about that, right? And not us?"

Ladybug could see their wolf eyes growing wide, pupils thinning. "Um…maybe?"

All at once the three wolves lunged at the girls, jaws open wide and teeth glistening.

 **Chewing out Raven for his reveal of the identities? Yup, Ladybug is back in business. And don't think that I'm going to let this fight end so easily, oh no, I've got bigger plans for these akuma, but how can she hope to use the lucky charm to save her classmates before the entire stadium is overrun by werewolves? ...I wonder what would happen if that all showed up to Miss Bustier's class...**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	16. Planning Party at my Place?

"Nope," Queen Bee yelped, flying Ladybug out of the three Wolfsbanes' way, "nope, nope, nope, I am _not_ letting us get eaten by a bunch of akumas today! Or ever!"

"Get us to the top of the trailer!"

They landed on top, and Ladybug waved the bone around again. "Easy, Wolfsbanes, over here! That's it, this way!"

The akumas hopped around in front of the trailer as Chat Noir stood behind, keeping them together by poking their backs with his baton. "Stay, doggies, stay…good thing Alya and Rose won't have any memories of this afterwards."

"You want it?" Ladybug sighed, placing a hand to her forehead. "Too bad there's only _one_ bone, and _three_ of you. Who shall I ever pick?"

They began nipping and snarling at one another, vying for Ladybug's attention as Queen Bee floated over their heads. "I'm not seeing anything akuma worthy yet."

"Hold on," Chat squinted, "the first one, the one that bit Alya and Rose…I think he's got a necklace on…yes," he smiled, "it's a wolf fang! That has to be where the akuma is hiding! We have to grab it!"

 _Crash!_

Bunny flew through the back of the stage and smack into Chat Noir, sending them toppling into a table of equipment. Ladybug had not time to react as a long crystal whip stretched out and grabbed the necklace, pulling it off of the akuma and drawing it right into the hands of Swan Princess, who stood overtop an unconscious Raven. "There will be no destroying of the source now, Ladybug."

"Swan Princess! How'd you defeat them so quickly?!"

"Unlike the rest of you, I know how to actually hurt people instead of merely stalling for time, such as with your lucky charm. Odonata, grab me a specimen."

Odonata flew out over the stage and towards the class. "Wait," Queen Bee flew over and in between her and their friends, "just what do you think…you're…eyes are looking a bit…uh, creepy?"

The irises were as white as the eye, and with a quick shove she shooed Queen Bee away before diving down into the middle of the class. "Hey," Alix snapped as she grabbed her arms and lifted her into the air, "what's the big idea?! Put me down before I start kicking!"

"I don't think so," Queen Bee said, "you're not getting away with-"

 _Smack!_

Rose's Wolfsbane lunged into the air and tackled her down into the seats of the stadium. "Ow," she moaned, "ow, ow, ow! Not nice!"

"Wolfsbane," Swan Princess whipped the back of its neck, "obey my commands."

Its irises went yellow, and as it turned it bowed its head to her. "That's better," she looked up at Alix as Odonata held her, "now for the fourth member of the Wolfsbane army. You, drop. You – _bite_."

"Stop," Chat and Bunny stood up, "don't touch her-!" Alya's Wolfsbane ran in front, cutting them off. "Out of the way, Alya, please!"

 _The whip can control minds_ , Ladybug jumped off the trailer, _I need to keep out of its reach, or else I'll become one of her minions!_

"Here, boy," she tried to get Wolfsbanes' attention, "I've still got a juicy bone."

"Odonata," Swan Princess gestured to her, "deal with the situation."

Odonata dropped Alix in front of Wolfsbane and dove at Ladybug. "Hey," She had to grip the bone tightly as Odonata tried to yank it out of her hands, "let go, Odonata! Snap out of it, this isn't what you want to do! She's controlling your mind!"

"Ouch!"

"Alix," Ladybug shook Odonata off, "no!"

It was too late. Alix's Wolfsbane stood up on all fours, her hat dangling off one ear. "Now, Wolfsbane," Swan Princess commanded, "lead your army."

The head Wolfsbane howled at the moon, and the other Wolfsbanes raised their heads and ran to its side. "Excellent," she crouched down and lifted Raven's head up, "now for the miraculous. First Raven's, then Odonata's. Far too easy, HawkMoth; what could have taken you so long to accomplish such a simple task?"

"Not happening!" Ladybug whipped her yo-yo out, smacking her hand away again. "I've told you once and I'll tell you again – don't touch the miraculous!" Wrapping it around the top of the stage she swung up over the Wolfsbanes and kicked Swan Princess away. Slinging Raven over her shoulder she turned to the class. "Retreat! Get out of the stadium, now!"

Queen Bee shoved Rose off and led the students away as Chat Noir and Bunny jumped up behind them, out of Alya's reach. Before Odonata could touch her Ladybug swung out after them, carrying Raven with her as she ran up past the seats.

"Since the cat is out of the bag," Chat asked as they ran down a hall towards the stairs, "think we could head somewhere to talk about all this? We need to plan out a strategy."

"Good idea. Queen, Bunny, once we hit the ground we're out of here."

"Roger that," Bunny nodded as they guided the students down towards the exit, "let's keep it going, people!"

"Alya, Rose and Alix are gone," Lila looked around, "and I can't find Marinette or Adrien! And Chloe's gone, too, I guess."

Ladybug had to shoot Queen Bee a look to keep her from "accidentally" kicking Lila upside the head. "I saw them get washed away with the crowds. They'll be safe, but for now we need all of you to head to the closest house."

"That'll be mine," Kim raised his hand as they finally found their way outside, "come on, guys, we'll lock up in the gym."

"And we'll head to my house," Ladybug whispered to Bunny, "my parents are out on the town and don't think I'll be home until later tonight. It'll give us time to plan."

"Right. Get out of here," she waved their friends off, "we'll handle Swan Princess."

Loud howling erupted from the stadium behind them. "And we'll have to do it soon," Chat added, "before any more Parisians are turned into Wolfsbanes."

 **Yay, a wolf army attempting to take over Paris! I told you guys I had a better akuma planned than Fashion Phantom. She was sort of just a way to get the heroes to show off their outfits and powers. But now that everyone knows each other's identities, and Odonata is under the control of Swan Princess, how can they hope to pull together to stop her?**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	17. Ladybug Takes the Reigns

In no time at all Ladybug and the others made it to her apartment's balcony. She handed Raven over to Chat Noir before opening the hatch and letting them in. Turning the lights on she had them lay him on her bed. "He was hit pretty hard," Bunny told them, "right in the back of the neck, too. His weak spot, apparently. It looked like a scene straight out of an anime!"

"Really? Yeah," Chat rubbed his chin, "That makes sense, considering how popular that style of takedown is in the media…of animation…," he noticed the girls staring, "…uh, I've seen a few before."

Ladybug put the lucky charm bone on her desk. "How does someone as strong as Raven lose to Beatrice Roberts?"

"Her father's a professor. I bet he's had her take the best of lessons in self defense, teaching her how to protect herself against enemies. Guess he never knew how she was using her lessons to harm rather than help."

"Oscar never took lessons," Bunny explained as she sat on the edge of the bed, "he's self-taught. The guy really loves being independent. Being part of a team was never his plan…until he met you, Ladybug. You told him to try reaching out, and after working so well with you and Chat Noir, I guess he had a change of heart, so…thank you."

"Okay, so, as great as him surviving and have a team is," Queen Bee looked around the room for the first time, "can we talk about all of _this_?" She pointed to the multiple pictures of Adrien on the walls. "What is this supposed to be, a shrine?"

 _Ah_ , Ladybug covered her cheeks to hide the blush, _I took all the photos down when Adrien was around helping to make the costumes, but I put them up after! I didn't think we'd be back here…this is too, too embarrassing._

"Wow," Chat Noir finally seemed to notice just how many photos were around, "this is…sweet," he looked to Ladybug, "I never knew you were a fan. I mean, if you're not, then that's cool, but…well…"

"Gosh," Queen Bee chuckled, "you're _such_ a fan girl."

"Stop it, Chloe," Chat countered, "don't be mean."

"We can't fight at a time like this," Ladybug stepped between them, "not when Paris is in danger of being taken over by an army of akumas."

"Oh, of course," Queen rolled her eyes, "both of you are always going to take each other's sides, because you're a pair of lovers!"

"H-Hey, now," Chat said, "don't be like that, Chloe! You're one of my best friends!"

"I used to be your _only_ friend!"

"I'm sorry you won't be getting everything you want," Ladybug quipped, "but can we focus on what's important?!" Her increased volume brought silence to the room. "…Look, I understand how confusing this all is, for all of us, but right now we need to work together to stop Swan Princess."

Queen Bee crossed her arms and looked her over. "…How can you be so calm?"

Ladybug didn't know how to answer, mainly because she didn't know herself how she could be so calm. Here she stood in front of Chloe Bourgeois and Adrien Agreste, the most popular students in Paris, and yet…she had no desire to flip out or faint on the spot. "I don't know. Maybe it's because I ate all my vegetables at supper, but I'm not ready to have a heart attack just yet. Not until we've won for sure."

"Then you'll freak out?"

" _Then_ I'll freak out."

"Eep!" Everyone turned to Bunny, who had her hand on Raven's neck. "I…I…," she looked to them with great fear, "I don't feel a heartbeat."

" _WHAT_?!"

Raven coughed before opening his eyes and looking her way. "Slowed heartrate…still alive…you're not checking in the right area."

"…Oops."

"Raven," Ladybug sighed, "are you okay? Swan Princess hit you pretty hard, right? Maybe you should take a break and-"

"Heroes don't take breaks," he stood up, brushing his cape off, "we finish our work before taking care of ourselves."

Queen Bee groaned. "Gosh, you're annoying."

"And you didn't warn us about Beatrice's early arrival. Why?"

"I was busy picking an outfit for your concert, thank you."

"And thank _you_ , for allowing us to be ambushed and giving her the chance to take your friends captive as akumatized beasts."

"It's not my fault! Tell him, Adrien."

"But Chloe, you did leave her alone."

"You're blaming me? Rude!"

"Okay, that's it," Ladybug stomped her foot down, "fight first and argue later!" She grabbed the bone off the desk. "We're going to work as a team, or so help me I'll let Wolfsbane bite me, and then we'll see if you guys will be arguing!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…," Bunny applauded, "you speak well."

"…Thanks you," she blushed, "uh, sorry about that. I guess I got caught up in the moment."

"It's just as well," Raven gazed out the window, "that your Ladybug side is in control rather than your Marinette side…because things have gotten far messier than I had anticipated."

The group moved to the window and looked down to the street, which had become infested with drooling, snarling werewolves stalking about with one another as they gnashed fangs and howled into the darkness. "Dang," Chat Noir whistled, "Swan Princess works fast."

"We need a plan," Queen Bee reluctantly looked to Ladybug, "so…make a plan already…leader."

"Did that hurt to say?"

"Can it, Raven."

"A plan," Ladybug looked from the bone to Chat Noir's claws, to Queen Bee's satchel, Raven's hook shot and Bunny's carrot arrows, "…yeah, I sort of do."

"Uh, I didn't ask for a "sort of" plan, I asked for a plan."

Ladybug rolled her eyes and led them all back up onto the balcony. "Gross," Bunny plugged her nose, "it smells like wet dog everywhere now. Why did Swan Princess want HawkMoth to turn people into dogs, anyway?"

Raven shrugged. "Fear. Anger. Strength. Especially in numbers. This is working."

"Except for the smell."

"Let's find Swan Princess," Ladybug smirked, "and clean up her act before Dragon Hop's is over…forever."

 **I know the cliché thing would be for Marinette, Adrien and Chloe to be hollering and hooting and gushing over one another, desperately trying to fit the pieces together, but you know what? I'd like to think that when the time comes for the arrival, Marinette will have grown as a young woman. She'll be able to control herself and put the safety of the city before her fan-girling...I mean, there can be a bit of fan-girling, but mainly control.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	18. Wolves be Walking Here

"Ten…eleven...twelve…thirteen…twenty…," Swan Princess counted all the Wolfsbanes running amok in front of the stadium as she walked out into the chaos, "twenty-one…twenty-two…can you see this, HawkMoth," she turned to the head Wolfsbane, "how much power we have over this city?"

A butterfly outline appeared over Wolfsbanes' eyes. " _Indeed_ ," a deep voice seemed to ring in her mind, " _you are an elite strategist. Retrieving the miraculous will be almost too easy now. However, do not underestimate Ladybug, Chat Noir and Queen Bee. Their powers have bested even the strongest of my akuma_."

"I never underestimate my opponents." She checked on Odonata flying next to her to make sure she hadn't broken free of her control. "I won't make the same mistakes Raven does."

" _There is history between you two_."

She averted her gaze. "I was the first in New York to have a miraculous, and I was going to use it to oppose criminals. Then he showed up, told me my ways weren't moral, and from then on we've faced off. In order to save people, I need to rid them of those who aren't willing to do what it takes to protect lives. You are the only one who understands."

" _And I will continue to understand until I have the miraculous_."

"…Do you truly think you can bring them back?"

He said nothing. He had never told her his true intentions for the power of the miraculous, but Beatrice Roberts was experienced in reading people. She felt his desire to have something taken from him, and from there it didn't take much to put the pieces together. "I'll say nothing more," she drew her cape around her, "where shall we go to get their attention?"

" _Move to the museum. The open space will provide adequate movement, and there is a show being held for a new collection of Chinese artifacts that will give you more backup for the Wolfsbanes_."

"Understood." She whipped out onto the streetlights and hopped from top to top, Odonata and the Wolfsbanes following her as they continued to turn terrified citizens into monstrous wolves. "It will all be over soon," she quietly assured the people, knowing they couldn't hear her, "and there will be order."

* * *

"Uh, is it just me," Queen Bee said as she flew over the others, running along the roofs of Paris, "or are the Wolfsbanes moving as one group?"

"I see it, too," Chat spoke up, "and from the looks of it, they're following one another as a pack…towards the museum!"

"Tell me," Raven asked, "are there any events at the museum tonight?"

Ladybug remembered back to something her parents had told her. "Mom and dad said they were going to check out a Chinese showcase tonight! If we don't stop the wolves, my parents are going to be turned into monsters!"

"That," Queen Bee added, "and I doubt Mr. Kubdel is going to be happy about his daughter being a werewolf now."

They made their way towards the museum, the lights on inside and cars parked around the main yard out front, where the glass pyramid rose up to touch the cool air. "The Wolfsbanes are gathering over there," Queen pointed, "and…ah-ha! I've spotted Odonata! She's in the middle of the group." Before anyone could stop her she flew towards the center of the entrance. "Hey, dragon lady!"

"Queen Bee, wait!" Ladybug moaned and held the bone up. "So much for a surprise attack. Move out, team." She jumped off the building and out onto the museum roof. "Queen Bee, catch!" She chucked the bone her way. "Get down there!"

Odonata looked up to see Queen Bee catch the bone and land down in front of her. "Long time no see, Odonata," she winked, "here, I brought a present!" She shoved the bone into Odonata's arms before whistling. "Come and get it, boys and girls!"

Odonata tilted her head. "Wha-"

 _Wham!_

 _Bang!_

 _Crash!_

The Wolfsbanes lunged into a dogpile on top of Odonata, vying for the bone. Queen Bee dove into the air and out of harm's way. "Wow," she gave Ladybug a thumbs up, "mission accomplished!"

Raven looked towards the front doors of the museum. "It's only part of the plan, and it won't hold out for long. We need to start moving faster."

Chat Noir nodded and ran along the edge of the museum roof, jumping over the windows that revealed crowds admiring beautifully painted sculptures and vases. "The party's in the west corner, underneath us," he called back, "I'm taking care of the door now!"

He leapt down in front of the entrance and slipped inside before spinning back to face the lock. "CATACLYSM!" With claws filled with energy he crushed the lock, jamming the doors shut. He game Ladybug a thumbs up before running inside.

 _He'll warn the security of the danger and keep everyone inside safe_ , Ladybug turned her attention to the road in front of the museum, _but that doesn't leave us much time to break the akuma…there!_

Swan Princess appeared as though right out of the shadows alongside the head Wolfsbane, the wolf fang necklace around her own neck. She snapped her fingers. "Wolfsbane."

Wolfsbane howled so loud Ladybug felt her bones shake. The rest of the werewolves fell silent and stepped away from a clobbered Odonata, who sat up and brushed her tangle hair out of her face. "My, oh my," she groaned, "what…where am I?" She looked around, her irises back to normal. "Oh, dear! So many wolves!"

Queen Bee flew down and helped her into the sky before the Wolfsbanes could move again. "Nice to know you're no longer one of Swan Princess' minions."

"Agreed."

"Keep her," Swan Princess said, "I've no further need of her mind. Not with such a large army of beasts at my disposal."

"Swan Princess, listen," Ladybug wanted to reason with her, "trusting HawkMoth is a terrible idea. I mean, crime as a whole is a terrible idea, but especially when it involves HawkMoth!"

"You think him to be some sort of terrorist? I'm not here to help him see through on his dreams," she explained, "I'm here to make my point."

"And that is?"

She gazed at the museum, the Wolfsbanes waiting for their next command. "That order is possible, but only if the right people are leading. People that do not include the likes of you. Wolfsbanes, attack!"

 **And so the climactic battle can begin! I never thought this story would be nearly this long, but I'm glad I was able to expand upon these characters and development them a bit further. I hope you guys are enjoying it; I think I'll be wrapping it up in the next few chapters, but we'll see how it all goes. Now we get to the big, bad BATTLE!**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	19. A Historical Fight

_Sort of hard to focus on the plan when I'm trying to keep from being overrun by smelly werewolf akumas._

Ladybug and Raven stood back to back in the midst of an array of werewolves that had climbed up onto the roof around them. "Chat Noir can only keep everything under control inside," Raven murmured, "Perhaps we should send Odonata in, as well."

"No. He can handle this."

"Him, or Adrien Agreste?"

She smirked. "They're one in the same, and I have faith in him. Wouldn't be his partner if I didn't. Let's focus on grabbing the necklace off of Swan Princess first."

The villainess stood by the road, dodging kicks from Bunny. "We need the necklace," she pleaded, "so please hand it over, Swan Princess…please?"

"I can't. Not to people as driven by emotion as you." She flipped back and wrapped the whip around Bunny's legs before swinging her out into the hoard of Wolfsbanes. "These akumas won't be defeated. HawkMoth has told me how to keep them possessed," she glanced at Ladybug up above, "by keeping it out of _her_ reach."

"Too bad you're not fighting her," Queen Bee flew towards her, "you're fighting _us_!" She flipped around and dug her feet into Swan Princess' gut, sending her flying back onto the cement. "I'll be taking that necklace."

Swan Princess cartwheeled back to her feet. "You'll have to do better than that to take what you want from me."

"Clearly." She placed her fingers to her mouth and let out a high-pitched whistle. "Odonata, now!"

Odonata hovered above the Wolfsbanes, holding the lucky charm bone over her head. "It's time for a nice, long bath, doggies." She spun for momentum and chucked it right out over the road and into the river under the bridge. Queen Bee flew out of the way in time as the entirety of the Wolfsbane army trampled over one another and leaped into the water, causing a wave so big it soaked Swan Princess to the bone.

"Nice," Bunny hopped ten feet in the air, clapping and laughing, "The dogs are out of the way!"

Ladybug and Raven knocked the remaining Wolfsbanes off the roof. "The area's been cleared," he pointed to the window looking into the museum, "see if the party is still going according to plan, Ladybug."

Ladybug peered through the glass to find people in lovely dresses and suits examining Chinese artifacts through their cases. She spotted Adrien near the back, nodding to her when their eyes connected. "Everything's fine down below-"

 _Crash!_

Everyone inside turned in horror as the head Wolfsbane entered the room on all four, barking in anger as people began to run away. "One got inside," she watched its movements, "we need to…mom!"

Mrs. Dupain-Cheng tripped and fell as Wolfsbane loomed over her.

"Mom, no!"

 _Chomp._

She gasped as her mother stood, now a full Wolfsbane with a torn dress around it. "I'm going in," she opened one of the glass panes, "keep Swan Princess distracted until we get them outside!"

"The plan?"

"Do what I say for the next five minutes!" She landed on the floor and swung her yo-yo by her side. "Hey, Wolfsbanes," she yelled as Adrien ran off in the opposite direction of the fearing crowd, "yes, I'm talking to you!"

 _Sorry about this, mom._

She ran right between them, sliding under their legs and running down the hall. "Follow the yo-yo, ugly and…uglier!" Making sure not to hit anything she picked up speed. "Come on!"

"Hi-ya," Chat Noir jumped out and starting running beside her, "what'd I miss?"

"Well, my mom's a wolf now."

"Wolfsbanes must have snuck around the back of the museum in all the chaos from outside. Sorry, I should have been watching more carefully."

"It'll be fine as soon as Raven and the others grab that necklace and hand it over so I can finally break HawkMoth's control over them."

They broke out through the jammed front doors, the Wolfsbanes right on their heels. "How do we lose them-?!"

 _Wham!_

Another Wolfsbane flew right into the others, clobbering them back into the doors. "Queen Bee," Chat looked her way, "you threw that werewolf all on your own?!"

"Just doing my part," she pointed back at Raven and the others, "sort of feeling out of the loop over there."

Swan Princess had a lot of skill. Too much skill. She had Bunny and Raven at a distance and still managed to keep out of Odonata's reach. "She's trained to win," Chat stretched his arms out, "good thing I had a chance to feed Plagg. We're back up to full energy."

"Then let's finally finish this, please," Queen Bee sighed and crossed her arms, "my hair is getting all gross."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm getting sweaty and I don't like it!"

Ladybug nodded. "For once I'm going to be more than happy to give you what you want." She led them across the yard and right past the glass pyramid, keeping an eye out for any stray Wolfsbanes. "Are they still in the water?"

"And how. I don't think we'll be seeing them anytime soon."

The head Wolfsbane howled behind them and began chasing after the trio. "Queen Bee, get rid of it before we reach Swan Princess!"

"If I'm doing this then we have to hurry before I de-transform, got it?" Queen Bee stopped in the air and turned around. Grabbing her top out of her satchel she brought her arm far back. "STINGER!"

She whipped it down into a deadly spin that dive straight for Wolfsbane. Once it was close enough it hopped up, ramming into its chest and sending the akuma flying back into the museum wall. It flew back into her hands and safely into her satchel. "Beautiful work there, wouldn't you agree?"

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "Stupendous. It really inspires me." They started their run back to Raven and the others again. "Let's finish this before you de-transform – we're on the clock now, guys!"

 **AHH POKEMON SUN AND MOON IS SO MUCH FUN AND IT'S GETTING IN THE WYA OF MY WRITING SAVE ME! Kidding, I won't let my games get in the way of posting daily chapters. This story won't be too much longer, anyways, but it sure is fun writing with these characters. So many possibilities available. And we haven't even seen the Christmas special yet! A MUSICAL :D**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	20. Darn, She got the Moves

It was six against one, but from how the fight was going, Ladybug felt like they were the ones being outnumbered. Swan Princess spun on her toes, whipping the other heroes away and giving Ladybug a chance to duck in and reach for the necklace.

 _Easy as-_

Swan Princess grabbed her arms and flipped her over her shoulder, tossing her onto the side of the road. "…Pie."

Chat Noir tried clawing the necklace off of her by cutting the string, but she wrapped the whip end around his wrists, pulled him close and knocked their foreheads together. "Ow," he stumbled back into Bunny, "you've got a cranium of steel there."

"Even together you're a group of amateurs," Swan Princess sighed and stepped out of Bunny's reach, "none of you pose a challenge."

"I'll admit it's a bit crowded here," Ladybug stood up, "Raven, let's go!"

Everyone save for him jumped back as he pulled his hook shot out. "SKY SLICE!" He dashed inches behind Swan Princess. "Ladybug!"

She dashed inches in front of Swan Princess as he swung the hook shot around, creating a dome of flying string and caging them in. "You can't escape now," she told the villainess, "so hand over the necklace, unless you want a seriously bad paper cut…all over…by a hook shot…forget I said anything."

"Gladly." Swan Princess reached back, grabbed Raven's shoulders, and heaved him over her head, plowing him into Ladybug. The hook shot sliced up the ground and the air around them, but she expertly dipped and dodged out of the way. Once out of its range she jumped up high into the top of a streetlight. "Give it up."

Ladybug and Raven rose and smiled at her. "Gladly," she held up her hand, where the wolf pendant necklace dangled from her fingers, "so long as you do, too."

Swan Princess cut off her gasp and put her hand to her neck, but it was vacant of the akumatized jewellery. "How did you…you distracted me."

Raven placed the hook shot back on his belt. "It's over, Swan," he narrowed his gaze, "call off your partnership with HawkMoth and come quietly."

Of course she didn't listen. She spread her cape out and took a deep breath. "Wolfsbane, bring me the necklace!"

The head Wolfsbane and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng's Wolfsbane jumped over the group and knocked Ladybug over, throwing the necklace from her grip. "No, the akuma!"

Odonata flew down low and grabbed the necklace before grabbing one of her dragonfly shaped throwing knives. "FIERY FLIGHT!" The knife grew exponentially larger and gave a beautiful glow. She whipped it at the Wolfsbanes, shoving them back against the wall of the glass pyramid. "I've only got minutes before I de-transform now."

"Wolfsbanes," Swan Princess glanced behind her at the water, "fetch!"

The water gurgled before dozens of Wolfsbanes emerged and leapt onto the dry ground and charged in a tidal wave of fur and snarling jaws of fangs. "Bunny," Raven pointed ahead, "don't let them get past the road."

 _How can she stop them all by herself?_

"Ooh, ooh, I love doing this!" Bunny hopped thirty feet in the air, placing a carrot arrow in her crossbow and aiming at the Wolfsbanes. "CARNAGE!" The carrot arrow glowed, and as she fired it split apart into dozens of carrots. Each Wolfsbane was shot back into the water by the arrows' incredible force. "Yeah," Bunny landed down beside Queen Bee, "take your vitamins!"

Chat Noir's jaw had dropped. "That…was pretty amazing."

 _Spectacular. For a girl so energetic, she knows how to focus her powers when it truly matters._

"Here," Odonata held the wolf necklace out to Chat Noir, "you'll have to use your powers to break it."

"Good idea. CATACLYSM!" He held his claws filled with dark energy out, and she dropped it.

 _Crumble._

The necklace fell apart, and the akuma fluttered out and tried to escape into the sky. "Time to de-evilize," Ladybug caught the akuma in her yo-yo, "not so fast!" She held the yo-yo out and let the cleansed butterfly free. "Bye-bye, petite papillon."

"Here," Queen Bee flew back, dripping wet, "got the charm."

"Thanks." She tossed the bone into the air. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

Thousands of ladybugs spread out across the sky, tracing over the Wolfsbanes and transforming them back into regular Parisian citizens. The lead Wolfsbane turned back into a shaggy young man, who Bunny handed the wolf necklace back to. "Here you go," she smiled, "I think this is yours, right?"

"T-Thanks," he gently put it on and averted his gaze, "this girl…she came up to me, told me that…that the girl I liked would…never like someone who looked like…like…"

"A stray dog?"

"…Yes."

Ladybug glared at Swan Princess. "Forget what she said," She assured him with a pat on the shoulder, "the right woman will like you for who you are, not what you look like. Appearance can never matter more than personality, and while I may not know you," she winked, "I've got a feeling that any girl would be lucky to know a guy like you."

He blushed as Mrs. Dupain-Cheng stood and rubbed her head. "Oh, my," she noticed the heroes, "…I have a feeling I must be thanking you for saving us from…something."

Chat shrugged. "HawkMoth. The usual."

"Honey," Mr. Dupain-Cheng ran over and hugged his wife tight, "I'm so glad you're safe! Thank you," he shook Raven's hand, "thank you…oh, it's you, before the bakery all those months ago. I…thank you."

"Guys," Queen Bee interrupted, pointing to the streetlight, "she's getting away!"

Swan Princess was racing off over the roofs. "Wait," Raven called out to her, "she's not going to listen."

Odonata brushed her hair back. "But we're all about to de-transform. What do we do now?"

Chat Noir looked to Ladybug. "M'lady?"

 _We can't let Swan Princess get away, but Odonata's got a good point. How can we hope to fight Swan Princess without our powers? We can't just…but maybe…maybe we can…_

"Come on," she led the others away from the crowd of people, including Alya, Rose and Alix, "we're going after her."

"What can we do?"

She glanced back at them. "We can _stop_ her."

 **Well, I mean, what's Ladybug without the girl behind the mask? Marinette and her friends are just going to have to find a way to defeat Swan Princess a different way then how they dealt with the akuma. Looks like we've got a nighttime chase through Paris...now if only Marinette can stop Beatrice AND get home before her parents do, or else face suspicion of being a heroine!**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	21. Dangit, Adrien

It didn't take long for the six to de-transform, their Kwami now flying ahead of them as they followed Swan Princess' faint figure running over the rooftops above. "Tikki," Marinette asked, "can you get up there and make sure we don't lose her?"

"We'll go together," Plagg said as the Kwami duo flew up and away, "and stay out of view!"

"The road's splitting up ahead," Adrien pointed out, "let's see if we can't surround her. Come on, Oscar," he grabbed Marinette's hand, "you'll come with us to the left. Carolyn, keep going right until we meet again!"

Marinette let him drag her along behind Oscar, but not before she glanced back at the other girls. Chloe had stopped running, staring in shock at Adrien as Maggie tugged her down the right road with Carolyn.

 _Adrien didn't ask her to come with us…he went right for my hand, and not hers…I can't imagine how much this much be hurting her._

Swan Princess kept a quick pace, leaping over chimneys and dodging in and out of the moonlight. "She may be heading for HawkMoth," Marinette finally slid her hand out of Adrien's, "leading us right to him."

"She's no fool," Oscar said, "I have a feeling we're on our way to Miss Tiara's Dancing Scene."

"What? Why?"

"To gather her things – because she's leaving the city before we have a chance to arrest her."

"That can't happen," Adrien looked to Marinette, "what do we do now, m'lady?"

"…Call Chloe," she nodded to him, "I may just have an idea."

* * *

Swan Princess stood on the rooftop across from the dance studio, waiting for Miss Grammar to lock up, the lights turning off inside. She slipped her bag over her shoulder and walked back down the sidewalk with a friend, chatting away until they were out of sight. "…"

 _There will be no show for me now_ , she slipped down onto the street, _I'll have to contact HawkMoth quickly-?_

A single light came back on inside the studio. Swan Princess moved over to the window and peered inside to catch a glimpse of whoever had decided to stay past lockup. "…My," she immediately recognized the dancer, "how'd she get here before me?"

Chloe Bourgeois pirouetted in the middle of the room to soft music, faintly swirling around her as she twirled endlessly. Flittering around by the CD player was none other than a small bee-like Kwami, swaying their head to the music.

 _I knew she was Queen Bee_ , Swan Princess rounded the building to the back door, _now is the time to retrieve the miraculous._

Without a security system it was almost too easy breaking into the studio, and soon she stood just outside the door of the room where Chloe was practicing. She peeked around the doorframe to see her performing all too familiar moves.

 _She's not practicing the moves of the Monarch…she's practicing my moves! That's the choreography of the Swindling Sparrow!_

She stood in the doorway, waiting to be noticed. It only took a few seconds for the bee Kwami to see her and gasp, and shortly after Chloe halted mid-spin and gawked. "W-Whoa," she nearly stumbled over herself, "I didn't think you'd be here that fast!"

"I had the head start."

"Yeah, well…I'm amazing. Your argument's invalid."

"This is precisely why I'm here," she sighed, "because people like you don't deserve this sort of power."

"Oh, cuz you're so perfect."

"No, I'm not, but at least I don't try to be," she stepped over to Chloe until their faces were inches from each other, standing off in the now silent room, "I understand the important of humility."

"So it looks like we know each other's secrets."

"Of course."

"Tell me, then, Beatrice Roberts," Chloe crossed her arms, "why work with HawkMoth? All he does is cause trouble, something I doubt you agree with."

"His powers are useful when it comes to temporary control over people who would otherwise be in my way."

"Even innocent citizens not wanting any trouble to begin with? Not much of an argument you've got there."

"I'm trying to tell you that order comes from fear."

"…You want people to fear you?"

She circled Chloe, keeping an eye on her and the bee Kwami. "HawkMoth isn't feared anymore because of you and the other heroes, but I've shown my skills against Raven, Odonata and Bunny, and now that I know who they are, I can reveal their identities, weakening them. I came here to join HawkMoth because I believe there is a certain order to his work that can help spread my plan over our countries."

"Oh, perfect," Chloe stepped back, "you're some sort of psychotic dictator. Look, just because your father is all great and orderly doesn't mean you have to-"

 _Smack!_

Swan Princess let the blow of her hand sink into Chloe's cheek as the blonde tumbled out of her reach. "You will not speak of my father. I'm no dictator, I'm trying to help keep crime under control, but I can only do so by putting fear into the hearts of the criminals…and those who could become criminals."

"And in doing so," Chloe spat back, tears in her eyes from the sting of the slap, "you became the very thing you're trying to fight! Raven might be super annoying, but at least we can trust him!"

"You can trust me. I'm not here to be your enemy, not if-"

"Not if I agree with everything you say, right? Forget it," she turned away, "I'm here to protect Paris by getting people to like me."

"People like you?"

She gasped. "The _nerve_!"

"Tell me, do your partners respect you?"

"Of course…they…do…"

"I see. Why do you think they don't respect you?" Swan Princess leaned in towards her, completely serious in her intentions. "Because they don't take you seriously. You may consider me "evil", but people respect my power…they could respect you, too," she held her hand out, "follow my lead."

"…And?"

She let a small smile appear on her face. "Let me educate you on authority."

 **Double chapter today because this story is wrapping up, and you guys have been so patient that you deserve a treat ;)**

 **Where Raven was created as the sort of hero that tries to be like Batman, intimidating but also caring to both those they're saving and those they're fighting, Swan Princess is what Batman never wanted to become, someone feared by everyone and willing to blur the lines of morality in order to get what they believe is right. Will Chloe make the right choice?**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	22. Getting a Little Dark in Here

_Chloe could never…could she?_

Marinette and Adrien sat underneath the open window of Miss Tiara's Dancing Scene, listening in on Chloe and Swan Princess' conversation. They'd snuck over after the villainess had rounded the building, and were now waiting to lay their trap on her.

"Marinette," Tikki and Plagg hung below them, "how's it going in there?"

"Well, Swan Princess definitely knows who Raven, Odonata, Bunny and Queen Bee are, and now she's trying to get Chloe to join her side."

"Well," Plagg shrugged, "it's not like you enjoyed having her on the team, anyway. Besides, Chloe's annoying with or without the mask."

"Hey," Adrien hissed, "don't talk like that! She's one of us, after all."

"…Adrien," Marinette glanced at him, "you sort of only took me along when we split up. You…neither of us asked her to come with us. We chose Oscar instead…we left her behind. We left our teammate behind."

"…She can be pushy and rude," he looked down at his shoes, "but I do care about her. I just…all I could think about in that moment was spending time…with you…sorry."

It took everything inside of her to keep Marinette from reaching for his hand. "We're all a team now. We can't leave her behind anymore."

"…I got it. Really, I do."

"…Join you?" They quieted down as Chloe replied to Swan Princess inside. "As in, leave Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

"You've defeated the akumas I had HawkMoth create. I'm willing to let us move past these disagreements. Perhaps Bunny is right. We don't have to be enemies."

"No, I suppose we don't. There's just one small problem – if I join you, I can't take your place in _The Swindling Sparrow_."

"I see," Swan Princess stepped back, "so that's why you were practicing my choreography."

"What can I say," Chloe brushed her pigtail back and smirked, "I'm an opportunist."

"Fine. If you won't come with me," she grabbed her whip and pointed it inches from Chloe's face, "then I'll resort to simply removing the miraculous from you, by _force_."

"But I finished my work. Give me some credit."

"What work?"

"Tricking you into coming in here with me, duh."

Marinette and Adrien heard the room door lock. "Alright, guys," she smiled at Tikki and Plagg, "it's your turn. Get in there and stop Swan Princess."

The Kwami saluted her and phased through the window. She and Adrien peeked over the windowpane to see the other Kwami slowly phasing into the room, as well. "Why, yes," Chloe answered the question Swan Princess never asked, "this is my backup."

"You've been abusing the power of the miraculous," Fluur told the villainess as the Kwami surrounded her, "Something we won't stand for any longer, Beatrice Roberts."

"You can't attack me," she countered, "you're a nonviolent species."

"Correction," Beebee said, "we're a nonviolent species when accompanied by our miraculous partners. When we're on our own, however, we can be a little bit feisty."

Chloe snapped her fingers. "Get her, guys!"

Swan Princess moved fast, but the Kwami were faster as they spun around her, grabbing at her cape, whip handle and hair. She tried moving towards the door until Chloe blocked her way. "Not so fast, princess."

She looked to the window, but Marinette and Adrien were on their feet, keeping her only other exit out of the room blocked. "You have no powers now," she turned back to Chloe, "no power to stop me."

"That's also where you're wrong. I have a special tactic saved for occasions like this."

"What would that be-!" She grabbed Wiing off her head and tossed him aside. "Enough of this, you pesky-"

 _Bam!_

Chloe's foot collided with Swan Princess' chest, sending her flying back against the wall beside the window. "Introducing the Chloe Chop! Whoop-pow!"

 _I can't believe what I just saw_ , Marinette gawked as Chloe walked over and slid the window open, _Chloe beat up a villain_! She and Adrien climbed into the room as Oscar unlocked the door and guided Carolyn and Maggie in behind him.

"We were the perfect distractions," Wiing bragged, "right? She never saw Chloe's final move coming!"

"Here," Hoppu yawned as he pointed to Swan Princess' hair, "the hairclip is her miraculous. Let's take it before she gets up."

Oscar crouched down and unclipped it, and as he stood, holding it in his hands, her costume vanished. Beatrice moaned and sat up, Pirro fluttering around her knees. "Oh, dear," the small white Kwami sighed, "looks like our time is up, B."

"I told you...to never call me that."

"Nicely done," Carolyn congratulated the group, "we really did manage to take down a villain without out powers after all."

"Well done, Chloe," Adrien gave her a big hug, "I knew you could do it."

"Uh…of course you did," she blushed, "obviously. Nobody gets to be a bigger princess than Chloe Bourgeois."

True that.

"Well, now that we have her," Maggie gazed around at the group, "…uh…you wanna break for a snack?"

 _Click._

Marinette gasped as the group stumbled back from Beatrice – who now held a gun aimed at them. "No one will be taking a break unless I say so."

Adrien pulled Chloe and Marinette behind him as Carolyn pulled Maggie away. "Put that down, Beatrice! Don't make this any worse than it has to be, please."

"I never wanted it to come to this, but you've left me with no other choice. I'm not like HawkMoth," she narrowed her gaze, "I'm willing to do whatever it takes to bring order, even if it means ridding the world of people who will never go to the levels I do to bring safety."

Maggie shook her head. "You're not making any sense!"

She aimed the gun at Oscar. "You're going to gently put the hairclip back in my hair. Pirro, once he's done you'll have me transform back into Swan Princess."

He didn't move.

"…I said, you'll-"

"I know what you said. I won't let you have it back."

"Oscar," Marinette gasped, "give it back-"

 _BANG!_

" _OSCAR_!"

 **Some villains are willing to go farther than even HawkMoth's limitations, which means that the danger is even greater, especially in such a tight space such as this. Where can Marinette and the others go from here? Can they stop a girl who's gone completely mad with power and the desire for control? Well, this is why there's such a thing as cliff hangars...**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	23. Safety in the Words of the Swan

A terrifying silence fell over the room as Oscar hit the ground, smoke streaming out of Beatrice's gun. Carolyn and Maggie had to hold the others back from running towards him as they backed into a corner. "Beatrice…you…you didn't…no…"

"I gave him a choice and he made it," she turned to them, "now you'll make the correct one if you hope to end up leaving this studio alive."

The Kwami linked arms and hovered in front of them. "You won't hurt them," Tikki glared at her, "not if we have anything to say about it."

Beatrice held her gaze. "Pirro, get in the hairclip…Pirro?" She glanced at the white Kwami. "You heard my order."

Pirro stared at her. "…Too far."

"Excuse me?"

Pirro's blue eyes were unblinking as she turned away from her partner. "You've gone too far, Beatrice Roberts."

Beatrice wasn't prepared for such an answer. "Y-You're _my_ Kwami, and you _will_ listen to me when I order you around!"

"…You have terrible aim."

Everyone let out a group gasp as Oscar stood, brushing himself off. "B-But," Beatrice spun around, aiming the gun at him again, "I heard it hit you! You should be-"

"Explaining how I'm alive, I know," he lifted his shirt to reveal another thicker one underneath, "bullet-proof shirt. Never leave home without it. You're not the only one who prepares beyond using the miraculous."

"…You wear a bullet-proof shirt…," Chloe blinked a few times before nearly pulling her hair out, "why on earth do you wear a bullet-proof shirt everywhere?!"

"A simple precaution."

"Nothing about this is simple!"

Sirens were growing in intensity outside. "The police will be here soon," Fluur warned the group, "we need to get out of here."

"Nuh-uh," Maggie pointed at Beatrice, "she's still being crazy!"

Before Beatrice could fire another shot, Adrien lunged at her and tackled the gun out of her grip, dropping them both to the floor. Oscar grabbed the bun as Carolyn helped pin her arms behind her back. Chloe walked over in front of her. "You have the right to remain silent, Swan Princess."

"Marinette," Tikki whispered, "we need to get out of here, or else our identities will be revealed!"

"Um, hello?" Plagg gestured to Beatrice. "She'll just tell the police who we are, and it'll all be over, especially for Dragon Hop!"

"So," Carolyn gazed down at her, "you wouldn't happen to be in the mood of promising not to reveal our identities, would you?"

Beatrice didn't respond. "Don't mind her," Pirro bowed her head to the girls, "I thank you for freeing me. I've been her partner for a while now, but only recently have I truly seen how terrible her actions are."

"Only recently?" Chloe jabbed a finger into the Kwami's chest. "For months she's been terrorizing New York, and only now do you think that maybe, just maybe, she's sort of evil?"

"I wished to give her the benefit of the doubt. Besides, she never tried anything like this."

"Like shooting someone?"

"Like hurting the innocent…well, beyond Raven, Odonata and Bunny," she sighed, "I'm sorry. I wanted to believe that she could change after spending so much time around you heroes, but…this isn't how to help her."

"Pirro," Beatrice finally spoke up, "you don't have any faith in me."

"You've lost my faith."

"Uh, guys," Maggie was pointing out the window, "the police are gonna be here soon and arrest us for breaking and entering!"

"Quickly," Pirro told them, "all of you, transform!"

Marinette nodded. "Tikki, SPOTS ON!"

As the cop cars stopped outside the entrance of Miss Tiara's Dancing Scene, Ladybug and Chat Noir shut the window. "A plan," Chat looked to Pirro, "please you tell me you have a plan for getting us out of this!"

"I am the swan Kwami," she explained as she flew down in front of Beatrice's face, "and I have the special ability to control others, such as Nooroo the butterfly Kwami does. I can keep your secrets safe."

Beatrice glared at her. "You wouldn't dare try to control my mind."

"You have no control over me anymore, and I won't let you harm the lives of these heroes," she shut her eyes, "I'm sorry, Beatrice Roberts, but you won't be performing any longer." When she opened them again they were a brilliant white. " _You will not reveal the identities of anyone in this room_."

"…So," Bunny looked Beatrice over, "nothing's changed."

"Try asking her about your identities."

"Okay," she bent down, "Beatrice, who am I behind this mask?"

"You're…you're…," Beatrice's eyes glazed over for a few seconds, "I don't know…I," she shook her head and looked around, eyes back to normal, "what did you ask me?"

"I've placed a psychological limit on her mind," Pirro told them as Raven picked the hairclip miraculous up, "so that she won't be able to talk about who you really are out of costume…I'm only allowed to place one per generation of heroes."

"You did this for us?" Odonata smiled. "Thank you, Pirro."

Sabrina's dad suddenly burst into the room. "We heard a gunshot…oh," he noticed all the heroes save for Pirro, who hid in Raven's cape, "what's going on here?"

"We've made and arrest," Queen Bee pat Beatrice on the head, "allow me to introduce you to Swan Princess, officer."

* * *

After almost a half an hour of explanations, Ladybug and the others watched Beatrice Roberts placed into the back of the cop car and driven away, without a second glance from her. "The weapon," Raven handed the gun in a plastic bag to Sabrina's dad, "it has her fingerprints on it to solidify the case."

"Solidify?" Queen Bee huffed. "So our word isn't enough now?"

"It's all legality."

"It's rude."

Ladybug sighed as Chat stood next to her outside the dance studio. "Nice to know she'll be behind bars for her actions," he looked to her, "but…now what do we do?"

"Now," she looked up into the sky, where stars were beginning to form small constellations, "we tie up the loose ends…and by that, I mean we all get home and whatnot before we're found out by our friends and family."

 **So now Raven and the others finally have the swan miraculous back, and Pirro is free from the tyranny of Beatrice Roberts, who will be heading off to court for her actions...man, is that going to be a weird day in court for the lawyers. Now that I think about it, how will the Judge feel having convicted a miraculous holder? That'll be one weird dinner conversation.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	24. The Performance's Second Chance!

"Marinette!" Lila waved to her, Adrien and Chloe as the trio ran back into the slowly filling stadium. "Thank goodness you're okay! You, too, Adrien…and Chloe, I guess."

Rose, Alya and Alix were right behind them. "You should have seen it," Rose spun Juleka round and round, "Ladybug, Chat Noir, Queen Bee and some new heroes fought the werewolves, and they saved me and Alya and Alix, and it was really, really cool!"

 _Now I remember who Maggie reminded me of._

"Say," Alya looked around, "where is _Dragon Hop_? Are they alright?"

"Don't worry about it," Chloe brushed her off, "I saw them being escorted back to the stage, so we'll be meeting up with them."

 _Ring-ring_ , Marinette pulled her phone out, _ring-ring-_

 _Click._

"Hello? Oh, hey, mom," she smiled, "yes, I'm fine…no, we're all fine…yup, I actually did stop by at home to see how you guys were doing. How was the exhibit? What?! You became…wow, are you okay? Really? Wow, lucky you, mom. Okay, I'll finish up here…okay. Love you. Bye-bye." She put her phone away and wiped sweat from her forehead. "It's nice to know my mom is going to be okay."

I mean, I already knew, but I can't let her know that.

"Well, we were safe in Kim's personal gym," Sabrina rolled her eyes, "except for the smell. I had to spray an entire can of rose perfume!"

Kim crossed his arms. "So it was _you_!"

"You'll thank me later."

After a few moments of confusion the stagehands finally had the crowd back in order, and the stage curtains fell back down, giving the class time to rearrange themselves as Oscar and the others ran up the stairs. "You're alright," Mylene gave Maggie a hug, "thank goodness. I was afraid you'd been bitten, too."

"Don't worry, I can outrun anything. Almost lost Oscar in his bright yellow suit, but we just managed to last long enough for Ladybug to stop them and save the day!"

Lila handed Carolyn the guitar she'd smashed over Wolfsbanes head to save Nathanael. "Um, I believe this is yours…sorry."

"It's alright," she placed it down and clapped her hands for a stagehand's attention, "I always carry a backup with me for occasions such as this."

"…Werewolf attacks?"

"You can never be too careful on the road."

Oscar moved over to the keyboard beside Marinette and Adrien. "So…"

"So…"

"…I suppose I don't give you as much credit as you deserve," he admitted, "HawkMoth's powers are stronger than I had come to believe. Fighting alongside you against his akuma has shown me that…no matter what enemies we face, we're all fighting to the best of our abilities."

"Wow, Oscar, that's so sweet of you."

"Don't expect any more from me, though. You still made mistakes."

 _Grrr…_

"Okay, people," Chloe took charge again, "ten seconds until the curtains pull back and we get this performance going! Ten!"

Oscar turned his keyboard on as Maggie and Carolyn grabbed their guitars.

"Nine!"

Lila, Alya and the others grabbed their glow sticks and stepped to the sides of the stage, all around _Dragon Hop_.

"Eight!"

Chloe herself got to the front of the stage, taking the center by storm. "Seven!"

Adrien moved closer to Marinette. "Thanks."

"Thanks? For what?"

"Six!"

He smiled. "For being okay with finding out who Chloe and I am."

"Five!"

He took her hand. "I'm glad it was you all along."

"Four!"

 _He's holding my hand, and I'm not freaking out!_

"Three!"

 _This is good, this is-_

"Two!"

"May I?"

"…You may."

"One!"

He planted a big kiss right to her lips as the curtains pulled back, revealing an excited crowd. Dragon Hop took to their tunes as the class continued to dance, all but Adrien and Marinette. She felt as though time had frozen around them.

 _Best. Show. Ever._

As he leaned back Oscar pounded down on the keyboards, glancing their way. "To the dancing, you two."

"Right," Adrien still had her hand in his, "I've been practicing." He pulled her over beside Chloe, Alya, Nino and Lila and began to dance like he'd never danced before. Lila did her best to keep from giggling as Nino tried his best to show his friend some moves.

 _Practice makes perfect_ , Marinette watched Adrien spinning around and sliding on his knees, _in more ways than one…_

* * *

 **~THE NEXT DAY~**

 _Knock-knock._

"Master Fu?"

Fu opened the door of his apartment to find Marinette and Adrien standing in the hallway. "Why, hello," he looked from her to him, "so it would seem that your secrets are out. Or have I spoken too soon?"

"No, we know," Adrien shook Fu's hand, "it's nice to meet you outside of the costume, sir. Plagg has missed you, as well."

Tikki and Plagg flew over beside Wayzz on the mat in the middle of the small room as Fu led the duo inside, shutting the door behind them. "I saw the werewolves outside, but it would seem you managed to fend off HawkMoth, despite having just found out about each other's identities. Well done to both of you."

 _Knock-knock._

"Hello," Chloe opened the door, bot bothering to wait as she and Beebee walked into the room and closed the door again, "I've got wonderful news! Oh, hello, Fu, nice to see you when I'm not wearing such a glamorous suit. But now you get to see the true fashionista behind the mask, yes?"

Fu chuckled. "Indeed, Miss Bourgeois. Tell me, what is this wonderful news you wish to share with us?"

"Yours truly is now the star of _The Swindling Sparrow_ , what with Beatrice Roberts having been arrested," she snapped her finger, and Beebee handed each of them a ticket, "and you're all coming to the performance."

"Hold on," Marinette said, "you only have days to memorize an entire choreography! How can you perform in two days with so little time for practice?"

 _Knock-knock._

"Never mind my practicing," Chloe opened the door again, "I've brought guests."

Marinette grinned as three familiar people walked in. "Oscar, you've finally come!"

He nodded. "And I'd like to ask a favor of your master."

 _What could he possibly want or need from Master Fu?_

 **Wow, the penultimate chapter already? Time flies when you're having fun writing stories, huh. And yes, I did manage to slip in a little more romance between Marinette and Adrien, but unlike my other stories, I wrote their relationship after finding out their identities here with the idea that maybe when she finds out, the Ladybug side of her (more collected) will take over. Basically, maybe she won't freak out as much as people think. Maybe she'll have matured enough through the second season that she'll take it better.**

 **...**

 **NAH!**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	25. Ending With a Ballet

Oscar, Carolyn and Maggie stood in front of Master Fu, Marinette and the others by the mat. Oscar pulled out the swan miraculous from his back pocket and held it out for everyone to see. Pirro flew out of it and rested on his wrist. "We've retrieved the miraculous from Swan Princess, which means that it requires a new holder."

"And you want me to find them."

"You've done this longer than we have," Maggie said, "and you've got to be smart to be a master, right? If anyone can choose a holder, it'll be you."

Fu chuckled again. "I may be a master, but you've already built a team without my assistance. The only one who can choose the next holder of the swan miraculous is you three. Together you'll be able to find a most appropriate teammate."

"As far as we've come as a team," Carolyn admitted, "bestowing such power upon someone is a huge responsibility. Are you sure we're ready to make that choice?"

"If you choose to do so, then…yes."

Chloe fixed her pigtail. "Why ask about this now?"

Oscar turned to her. "We're leaving for home tomorrow, and I wanted to make sure we didn't rush this conversation."

"You're leaving so soon?! But you'll miss my show!"

"I'm sorry, but-"

"I won't have it," she put her foot down, "if I had to dance at your show, you have to watch me dance at mine."

"We don't have tickets."

She winked. "I'm not the _true_ princess of Paris for no reason."

* * *

 **~THE NEXT NIGHT~**

 _The Swindling Sparrow_ was unlike any show Marinette had ever seen. She, Adrien, Oscar, Carolyn, Maggie and Sabrina sat in the front row, watching as Chloe twirled on one toe in the center of the stage, her black and feathered dress glistening under the spotlight. "She's amazing," Marinette whispered to Sabrina beside her, "how'd she get so good in so little time, though? It seems impossible."

"When Chloe puts her mind to something, she works harder than our entire class combined," she replied with a smile, "mainly because she gets to show off…"

"What is it?"

"I don't know," she fixed her new green headband, "it's just that, over the past couple of weeks, she's changed…for the better. She's somehow nicer, even when she's judging everyone."

 _That…sounds just like the new and improved Chloe, if I really think about it._

"She's amazing," Adrien awed, "I've never seen Chloe work so hard for something…well, except for one thing," he gave Marinette a wink, "but we'll keep that between us, shall we?"

Chloe raised her arms up and jumped high into the air. Marinette found each movement more impressive than the last, until finally the curtains closed on an unforgettable image of Chloe in the arms of a very well put together fox dancer.

 _Looks like her Queen Bee is starting to show…I wonder_ , she glanced at Adrien, _if I ever show my Ladybug side when I'm not fighting akuma. Have I been so blind as to not see the similarities between Adrien and Chat Noir? Could I have figured out on my own that Carolyn and Maggie are actually superheroes?_

With the performance over she and the others were given access backstage to congratulate Chloe on the opening performance. "That was spectacular," Sabrina gave her a big hug, "I've never seen such amazing dancing!"

"But of course," she smirked, "I _was_ the star of the show, after all."

"So," Carolyn asked, "will you stay with dancing and become a professional ballerina?"

"No way."

"Aw," Maggie groaned, "but you were so pretty up there, swirling and swishing and jumping and rejoicing and-"

"I know how great I am," Chloe rolled her eyes, "I don't need anyone to tell me otherwise. But I'm not about to pinpoint my future just yet. I want to get out there and try as many things as I can until I know for sure where I need to be to get the most out of life."

Oscar pulled Adrien and Marinette aside. "Our plane is leaving tonight."

"So soon?"

'We were supposed to leave the other day, until _princess_ over there decided that we had to spend just one more night admiring her. We have a schedule to keep, and we're cutting it pretty close already."

"Any ideas who you'll give the swan miraculous to?"

"Carolyn and Maggie have a few ideas based on some friends they may or may not have revealed their identities to."

"And you," Marinette said, "what about your opinion?"

"As long as they're willing to work, we'll be fine."

"Oscar's right about us having to leave," Carolyn sighed, "but it's been a wonderful time here in Paris, thanks to you and your friends."

Maggie gave each of them a hug. "We'll miss all of you guys! Be sure to stay in contact!"

"Take care," Chloe gave them a wave before grabbing Sabrina's arm, "come on, you can brush my hair while I change into more comfortable clothes. We've been invited to a sleepover."

"B-Both of us?"

" _Duh_ , I'm not going without my best friend." She dragged Sabrina off down the hall as Marinette led the others out of the stadium and onto the street.

 _These last few days have been so hectic, I-?_

Oscar handed her a cheque. "Huh?"

"For the costumes."

"Oh, right! Thanks, I'd completely forgotten."

"Wow," Adrien checked the numbers, "you made some good work, Marinette. You'll be able to buy yourself one fancy dinner."

She slowly let their eyes meet. "Maybe…I could buy a fancy dinner…for two?"

He smiled back. "I'd like that."

"Great," Plagg peeked out of Adrien's white shirt, "just make sure they're serving fresh camembert!"

The group burst into laughter, and even Oscar gave a chuckle. "Hey, now," Plagg pouted, "I was being serious."

"This has been one…educational experience," Oscar nudged Marinette, "wouldn't you say, frenemy?"

"Indeed," she gave him a smirk, "but I'm starting to like this whole learning experience." She took Adrien's hand, and together the group headed off for the airport.

 **END**

 **And so ends yet another fun-filled series of OC's and lucky duo romance, with a side of HawkMoth shenanigans, Queen Bee sass and epic battle maneuvers. It was great being able to give Raven more time in my stories, and the addition of teammates felt right with how he'd last left off in "Lone Wings". I'm so grateful that you guys took time our of your schedules to read and review it!**

 **Thanks so much for reading, and until next time!**


End file.
